Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna
by AbSeMaJe
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los padres de Ciel, no hubiesen muerto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el niño al verlos? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos si se enteraran que su hijo hizo un contrato con un demonio y encima este y él son amantes? ¿Cómo sería la relación del niño con sus padres y la de estos con Sebastián? Pésimo summary lo sé. Advertencia Yaoi, por ahora es Shonen-ai, si no gusta este genero no lea.
1. Sentimientos Encontrados

¡Hola Feliz Año Nuevo, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, la cual actualizaré cada quincena, la idea me nació mientras escribía mi fic _"El más mínimo error, puede costar muy caro" _y pues no me pude resistir las ganas de escribirla, esta va a ser una historia larga (es lo mas probable). Este cap. empieza con el inicio de la relación de Sebby y Ciel, me inspiré en un manga Doujin que leí de este par. Advertencias: Yaoi pero yo lo clasificaría como Shonen-ai ya que el lemon vendrá en un futuro muy lejano, la trama se desarrolla mas o menos a partir del del cap. 6 seis del anime pero Ciel ya tiene un poco mas de trece años y del manga mas o menos poco después de la historia del circo.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, sin mas que agregar les diré que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 1 Sentimientos encontrados.

Ese día todo les había salido mal a ambos, parecía como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y no es para menos, la última misión que había tenido Ciel Phantomhive había resultado ser un completo desastre si bien la misión fue completada, no dejaba de ser eso, un desastre.

Empezando por el hecho de Ciel casi muere por culpa de Sebastián, su mayordomo demonio, bueno también Ciel tuvo la culpa, ambos estaban muy distraídos y esa distracción hizo que el demonio por poco pierda su anhelada cena. Aunque la misión solo consistía en encontrar a un asesino serial, ya habían reunido toda la información, también sabían dónde se encontraba este, solo faltaba capturarlo y la misión habría acabado sin ningún problema, pero Sebastián se desesperó y se abalanzo sobre la manada de asesinos que tenían enfrente de ellos olvidándose de que su joven amo estaba detrás de él y por poco una bala lo atraviesa, lo bueno fue que Sebastián reaccionó pronto y la bala termino atravesándolo, aunque para él recibir un balazo no es nada, en fin terminaron la misión y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Iban sentados frente a frente en el carruaje Ciel iba más que enojado, "ese demonio estúpido, por poco y me matan" pensaba el niño mirando con rencor a su mayordomo, el cual miraba por la ventana hacia afuera, por otro lado Sebastián pensaba "¿Cómo pude distraerme así? Mi joven amo jamás va a perdonarme que casi lo mataran por mi culpa ¿Por qué me distraje de esta manera?" volteo a mirarlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, giró nuevamente su cabeza para mirar a la ventana, Sebastián estaba prácticamente enamorado de Ciel desde que se convirtió en su mayordomo más sin embargo eso era algo que nunca admitiría, aunque la situación se le estuviera ya saliéndose de control.

Por otro lado Ciel, también se sentía atraído en cierta manera por su mayordomo, él solo pensaba que se sentía así porque le hacía falta el amor de sus padres, creía que el amor que de alguna manera sentía por Sebastián era como el amor de hijo a padre, mas sin embargo no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando su mayordomo le vestía o cuando le bañaba, también a él esa situación se le estaba saliendo de control.

Ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro, más ninguno lo había admitido, esa era la razón por la que se distrajeron, Ciel embelesado mirando a su mayordomo y Sebastián pensando en cómo robarle un beso a su amo.

-¿Creí que mi alma era lo único que te importaba? Casi me matan por tu culpa, andas muy distraído últimamente, quieres decirme ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- dijo Ciel enojado y mirando fijamente al mayordomo, Sebastián se giró para ver a la cara a su amo, tenía que admitirlo no aguantaba más, pero se contuvo –Sin importar lo que pase yo siempre le protegeré, Bochan- dijo tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de besarle, -Entonces ¿Te gusta poner a prueba que tanto puedo sobrevivir, mientras tu acabas con los estorbos?- termino de decir Ciel mientras volteaba a ver hacia afuera a través de la ventana.

-Lo siento mucho, Bochan no volverá a suceder- dijo Sebastián, -por supuesto que no, porque si vuelves a fallar te castigare demonio- dijo el niño aun mirando a la ventana. Llegaron a la mansión Sebastián salió del carruaje seguido por Ciel quien solo le dio una mirada de odio al mayordomo. –No me molestes en un buen rato Sebastian, voy a estar en mi estudio- dijo el joven y se dispuso a entrar en la mansión. El demonio dio un largo suspiro, tendría que hacer algo pronto.

Mientras tanto Ciel se encontraba en su estudio su cabeza era todo un lio, quería entender que sentía por Sebastián, porque sentía que su corazón casi se le salía del pecho cuando este estaba cerca de él, se quedó dormido en su asiento de tanto pensar.

Las horas pasaron Sebastian llamo a la puerta del estudio de su joven amo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna así que se dispuso a entrar, en su mano traía una pequeña charola plateada donde traía un sobre cerrado, no tenía remitente alguno más sin embargo iba dirigido al Conde Ciel Phantomhive. Se acercó lentamente puso el sobre y lo demás sobre el escritorio y lo miro fijamente, su amo se veía realmente lindo estando dormido en su silla, con sus piernas cruzadas, con su cabeza y su cuerpo apoyado a un costado de la silla también tenía su boquita semiabierta, se acercó lentamente iba a robarle un beso pero se detuvo, no quería que este fuera así, quería ser correspondido también se alejó pero una voz le llamo –Hazlo- dijo el niño –No te quedes con las ganas- volvió a decir estaba seguro que solo así iba a saber que sentía por Sebastián.

El mayordomo cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ciel, hubiese rechazado la oferta pero realmente quería probar el dulce néctar de su pequeño niño y ahí estaban tan cerca ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, finalmente Sebastian acabo con la distancia y besó tiernamente a Ciel, una cadena de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo del niño, el sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de su mayordomo, de alguna manera no podía creer que ese beso se sintiera tan bien. Sebastian también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero eso más bien lo asustó ya que él era un demonio y nunca se había sentido así. Se separó –Perdone usted mi atrevimiento- dijo queriéndose alejar del niño, pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo – ¿Qué sientes por mí?- pregunto Ciel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Sebastian solo desvió la mirada "¿Estaría bien decirle a su amo que le amaba?" –Yo… le… no lo sé- termino de decir, -¿Sientes algo más por mí que no sea relación demonio-contratista?- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirarle. Sebastian cerró los ojos y suspiro –Si- dijo finalmente.

-¡Inclínate!- dijo el niño en tono firme mientras se paraba de su asiento, Sebastian solo hizo lo que su amo le pidió, sabía bien que su joven amo nunca iba a corresponder sus sentimientos, más ahora que ya lo sabía, al contrario ahora solo lo iba a humillar cuantas veces quisiera, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente unos pequeños brazos pasaron sobre sus hombros y lo abrazaban, levanto la cabeza de golpe y se encontró con un hermoso ojo color azul al borde de derramar una lagrima –Yo… también siento lo mismo por ti- terminó de decir mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Sebastián ya que se encontraba completamente ruborizado, el mayor solo lo estrechó fuertemente contra él se sentía feliz, ya que era correspondido, haría lo que fuera por ese niño, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse.

Un rato después Ciel se volvió a incorporar a su silla y miro el sobre que estaba encima de su escritorio -¿Quién manda esto?- le pregunto el niño a su mayordomo –No lo sé, lo encontré debajo de la puerta principal- dijo mientras el niño abría el sobre y se ponía a leerlo.

De pronto, vio cómo su joven amo comenzaba a temblar en su silla mientras arrugaba la carta que tenía en sus manos -¿Qué le sucede, Bochan?- le pregunto Sebastián a Ciel en tono preocupado, el niño solo le entrego la carta arrugada sin mirarlo, el mayor la tomó y se dispuso a leerla, volteo a mirar a su amo el cual todavía temblaba por la noticia y le pregunto -¿Qué es lo que hará, Bochan?- el niño no respondió, más bien no supo que contestar.

La carta decía "_Tus padres están vivos Ciel Phantomhive y yo sé dónde están"._

* * *

¿Qué tal, los dejé con la intriga? Espero que les haya gustado, si es así hagánmelo saber dejándome un review por favor.

Y una vez mas gracias por leer. ¡Feliz Año A Todos!


	2. La Fotografía

¡Hola, hola! Debido a la gran aceptación que tuvo esta historia, hice el enorme sacrificio de publicarla antes de la fecha prevista (no todo el tiempo va a ser asi), muchísimas gracias por sus review's me alegra mucho que haya sido de su agrado, y espero tambien que este capítulo tambien lo sea. Advertencias, Shonen-ai y algunas escenas fuertes, bueno eso depende de cada quien, pero no tanto (por la clasificació y todo eso).

Kuroshitsuji no es, nunca lo fue y nunca será mío, le pertenece a la gran maestra Yana-sama Toboso, pero la historia es completamente mía, sin mas que agregar espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 2 La fotografía.

"_Tus padres están vivos Ciel Phantomhive y yo sé dónde están"._

Esas palabras daban vuelta una y otra vez en la cabeza del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, "¿Sus predecesores de verdad estaban vivos? ¿Cómo fue que nunca antes le había llegado una carta así? ¿Y por qué ahora que ya habían pasado más de tres largos años?" La cabeza del niño era un completo caos.

A decir verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, no sabía cómo reaccionar una vez que los tuviese enfrente, nunca pasó por su mente algo así "¿Qué iban a pensar si supiesen que había hecho un contrato con un demonio para vengarse de aquellos quienes supuestamente los habían humillado y asesinado?" –Ahh- Ciel suspiro de frustración.

Ciel aún se encontraba en su estudio, ya había obscurecido, se sentía muy ansioso por la noticia, pensaba también en la pregunta que le había hecho Sebastián horas atrás "¿Qué es lo que hará, Bochan?" simplemente no sabía que contestar. El niño feliz que siempre sonreía, había desaparecido para dar paso al niño infeliz y lleno de odio que es hoy en día "¿cómo tendría que actuar enfrente de ellos?" unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos –adelante- dijo.

-Buenas noches, Bochan, vengo a avisarle que la cena está servida, por favor baje a cenar- le dijo Sebastián estando parado en la puerta, del estudio, -enseguida voy- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento, el mayordomo extendió su brazo para en señal para que el niño pasara primero que él, Ciel solo asintió y emprendió su marcha.

Iban los dos caminando por uno de los pasillos, Sebastián no le quitaba la mirada a su amo, después de que se besaron y luego de que este leyera la carta, simplemente le había dicho que se retirara, y así quedó –Ahh- suspiró.

Ciel escucho el suspiro que dio su mayordomo, se le había olvidado por completo que él y Sebastián finalmente se habían besado esa tarde, se detuvo en seco, ya que al recordar esto último no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sebastián también dejó de caminar y miró interrogante al niño -¿Qué es lo que le sucede, Bochan?- terminó de decir.

Ciel cabizbajo se volteó lentamente hacia donde estaba su mayordomo, aún estaba sonrojado, poco a poco fue levantando su cabeza y miró a su mayordomo quien aún lo veía interrogante –bueno… yo…- no sabía que decir exactamente –tu… tu, me… ¿nos besamos?- terminó de hablar. Sebastián sonrió -¿Tiene algo de malo, el que lo hayamos hecho?- le preguntó.

Ciel se exaltó y se ruborizó aún más –bueno… tu y yo somos hombres, eso no es normal-.

-¿Y usted cree de verdad que haya estado mal?- preguntó el mayor. Ciel solo se quedó pensativo, ese beso se había sentido tan bien, pero, Sebastián era un demonio "¿qué se puede esperar de un ser como él?"

El mayordomo al no recibir respuesta -Bochan, recuerde que yo no digo mentiras y lo que le dije en aquella habitación fue totalmente cierto ¿acaso duda de mi palabra?

-No me refiero a eso- dijo –es solo que tú eres…-

-Un demonio- terminó de decir Sebastián, para luego seguir diciendo –está en lo cierto, yo soy un demonio, esa es mi verdadera naturaleza pero, debo decir que nunca antes en mi inmortal vida me llegué a sentir así, como me siento en estos momentos, usted provoca un enorme caos en mis adentros, honestamente… (titubeó) estoy loco por usted-

Ciel estaba más que sorprendido, su mayordomo se le había declarado sin ningún deparo, volteó a mirar el piso ya que las palabras se le habían ido de la boca. Sebastián se acercó lentamente a él, lo tomo de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo.

-Bueno… yo, también dije la verdad, pero no sé cómo actuar delante de ti… yo…- no terminó de hablar ya que Sebastián le había vuelto a besar, él niño también correspondió el beso, se separaron –Usted no tiene por qué actuar diferente, yo lo quiero como es y con eso me basta- le dijo el mayor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el niño solo asintió y siguieron su camino había el comedor.

Había pasado un mes ya desde que la carta sin remitente había llegado, buscaron mil un formas para dar con el paradero del remitente mas no lograron encontrar nada, parecía como si la carta hubiese llegado sola, aunque Ciel le había ordenado a Sebastián que hiciera todo lo posible para encontrar al propietario, este falló, no sabían por dónde empezar ya que no tenían ni una pizca de información que les pudiera ser de utilidad y mucho menos sabían cómo fue que esa carta llegó con él.

Un mes, ese era el mismo tiempo también que tenía con Sebastián, desde que se besaron esa noche camino al comedor, decidieron iniciar una relación sentimental, mas sin embargo Ciel no era del todo feliz, bueno era feliz con Sebastián, el demonio siempre estaba tratando de hacer sus días más ligeros, siempre estaba consintiéndolo o algo así, sin embargo no podía sacarse de su cabeza el hecho de que sus predecesores estuviesen vivos, "¿y si todo fuese una broma?" pensó.

Resignado trató de olvidar el tema y decidió que se dedicaría por completo al amor de Sebastian, sin embargo una semana después volvió a recibir otro sobre también sin remitente, ni siquiera el demonio pudo darse cuenta cuando la dejaron por debajo de la puerta, estaba tan distraído ocupándose del desastre que ocasionaron el trio de sirvientes que para cuando se percató del sobre ya era demasiado tarde, se asomó para ver quien la había dejado, pero no encontró a nadie, pensando en que su amo se enfadaría por tal descuido, decidió buscar en los alrededores, alejándose lo más posible de ahí, pero no había indicios de que alguien hubiese visitado la mansión.

Se dirigía a la habitación de su joven amo, llevaba el sobre sin remitente en sus manos, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Ciel le había dicho a Sebastian que dormiría una siesta que lo levantara poco antes de las cinco ya que tenía algunos pendientes y tenía que resolverlos ya que estos eran importantes, pero el sueño lo había vencido.

Tocó despacio mas no recibió respuesta así que decidió entrar, se acercó lentamente a la cama y puso el sobre a un lado del parche que suele usar Ciel para cubrir su ojo derecho en la mesita de noche que está junto a la cama, volteo y miro unos mechones entre azulados y grisáceos que se asomaban por sobre las sabanas con las cuales estaba cubierto el niño, lo tocó meciéndolo suavemente para que despertara.

–Bochan ya son casi las cinco- dijo Sebastián con tono suave, aunque finalmente eran pareja, este le dijo a Ciel que por sobre todas las cosas él no dejaría de ser su mayordomo y que seguiría tratándolo como su Bochan, aunque al niño no le gustó la idea, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, ya que con esa condición aceptó Sebastián ser su pareja o mejor dicho su novio.

–Cinco minutos más- dijo Ciel medio adormilado mientras se acurrucaba y se envolvía más a las sabanas –Es usted un flojo, Bochan- le dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– ¿Flojo yo? ¿Te atreves a llamar flojo a tu amo?- dijo el niño mientras se descubría el rostro y volteaba a ver al demonio que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios –Tendré que castigarte demonio- dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Así? ¿Usted me va a castigar?- dijo Sebastian también en tono burlón.

–Bueno, yo tenía pensado cubrir de besos a mi humilde mayordomo, pero como ha dicho que soy un flojo creo que no podré hacerlo, ya que, me dio flojera- dijo Ciel aun burlándose del demonio volviéndose a cubrir con las sabanas, Sebastian le jaló las sabanas tratando de quitárselas pero Ciel hizo lo mismo, amo y sirviente se encontraban forcejeando por unos simples trapos como si fuesen niños cuando de pronto el mayordomo perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del niño el cual lo veía con asombro ya que el mayor había quedado demasiado cerca de él, nunca habían estado en esa situación, más bien en esa posición, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada hacia la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

Fue entonces, cuando miró el sobre blanco que estaba encima, abrió los ojos a mas no poder y volvió a mirar a Sebastián interrogante y este asintió, el mayor se le quitó de encima y el niño se sentó a la orilla de la cama -¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuándo llego?- pregunto Ciel a Sebastián con intriga pues de algún modo se podía imaginar de quien era esa carta –Llegó esta tarde, pero no me di cuenta quien la trajo ya que me encontraba ocupado- dijo.

– ¿Queeé? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- dijo reclamando y abriéndola al mismo tiempo, respaldando lo que Sebastián había pensado cuando la encontró, una vez abierta cayo un pedazo de papel al piso que Ciel no le tomó importancia porque quería leer el contenido –Lo siento Bochan, usted me dijo que lo levantara antes de las cinco y la carta llego como a las tres treinta, eso creo, busque lo más lejos que pude afuera de la mansión pero no encontré nada ni a nadie- dijo Sebastián mientras levantaba el papel que se había caído, cuando lo miró descubrió que no era papel más bien era…

"¿_De verdad no crees que ellos están vivos? Aquí tienes una prueba de ello Ciel Phantomhive"_

Ciel le arrebato la fotografía a Sebastian y la miro con horror, exacto, eso era el papel que se había caído, era una fotografía en la cual mostraban a sus padres en un estado más deplorable del que tenía él cuando Sebastián lo encontró, el sujeto que tomó la foto al perecer los había forzado a que miraran a la cámara ya que se podía ver bien la mirada perdida que ellos tenían, era la misma mirada que él tuvo hace tres años atrás, ambos tenían un grueso collar de metal sujetado con cadenas en su cuello.

Se podía ver a su madre que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, aparte del collarín estaba atada con las manos hacia atrás, tenía puesto un trozo de tela que apenas cubría sus pechos y una falda o lo que quedaba de ella toda desgarrada, se podía ver también que tenía muchos moretones cerca del vientre y en lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver de sus muslos, Ciel se aterró al pensar que tan solo su madre podría haber sido violentada al igual que él cuando estuvo en cautiverio. Sintió pena por ella, porque a pesar de todo ella era una mujer y no merecía sufrir así.

Su padre se encontraba en un estado todavía no menos deplorable que Rachel, también se encontraba sentado el suelo, traía lo que quedaba de un pantalón todo rasgado, se podía ver en sus piernas golpes, moretones y muchas heridas abiertas, estaba descalzo, también estaba atado con la manos hacia atrás y vestía una camisola que alguna vez fue blanca manchada en sangre, mostrando su pecho en el cual se alcanzaban a ver heridas bastantes profundas, al parecer fueron hechas con látigos o algo parecido, las heridas estaban unas encima de otras, no dejaban que sanaran completamente haciendo más y más sucesivamente, ellos ya estaban al límite si seguían así, pronto morirían.

Fue entonces cuando Ciel comprendió que no solo él había sufrido un terrible destino, sino también sus predecesores estaban pasando por lo mismo o más bien peor, ya que su calvario no había durado tanto como el de ellos.

Una infinita rabia e impotencia comenzaron a invadir el cuerpo del niño y no pudo evitar volver a temblar, de pronto y sin pensarlo, comenzó a derramar una lágrima, esa fue la primera vez que los veía luego de aquel fatídico incidente, sin poderse contener comenzó a derramar otra, se sintió avergonzado y volteó a mirar a otro lado, para que Sebastián no lo mirara ya nunca llegó a pensar que podía llorar así por sus predecesores, ya que él nunca había llorado por ellos, ni siquiera cuando supo que estos estaban muertos.

Sebastián, preocupado por la conducta que Ciel había tomado, le arrebato la carta de las manos y se dispuso a leerla, comenzó a sentirse frustrado por ver como se encontraba su amo, él sabía que aunque ellos estuviesen juntos no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de su amo, ya que nada puede reemplazar el amor de los padres, "¡esperen! ¿Por qué estoy pensando esto? Yo soy un demonio" decía para sus adentros, movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de olvidar lo que había pensado.

Sabía también que si los padres de Ciel aparecieran, él tendría que acabar con la relación que tenía con Ciel, además de que eso cambiaba el concepto del contrato, encontrar a sus padres seria como encontrar a los que le hicieron el daño al niño y eso significaba que él tendría que devorar su alma, cosa que no quería hacer, tiró la carta y la fotografía al suelo y abrazó fuertemente al niño que lloraba en silencio -¿Qué voy a hacer Sebastian?- decía tratando de encontrar consuelo alguno

-No lo sé, Bochan- dijo este último, estrechándolo más hacia él, ya su corazón de demonio se estaba comenzando a dividir en dos.

Por un lado quería que Ciel se reencontrara con sus padres, pero por otro no quería, él quería ser todo su centro de atención.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sean honestos, acepto de todo. Quiero por último agradecer a muy especialmente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, espero no haberlos decepcionado y también a quienes hicieron de esta historia su favorita y también (Uff) a quienes la están siguiendo. A por cierto Nana19 muchas gracias por tu consejo, me sirvió de mucho y Sakurita-chan, se que tienes muchos review's firmados por ti en mis historias, quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte agradecido anteriormente, me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Ah también les diré que ya tengo redactado el tercer capítulo, solo me faltan algunos detalles, pero de igual manera lo subiré hasta la próxima semana, por lo pronto les adelantaré el título el cual es '_Las primeras pistas'._

Una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Las Primeras Pistas

¡Hola, hola! Me dí un poco de tiempo para actualizar, primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que esta historia sea de su agrado. Disculpen si el cap. tiene errores (sorry solo duermo cuatro horas diarias) trato siempre de mejorar en lo que pueda. Espero que les guste este cap.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, pero la historia sip. por último,,, disfruten la lectura...

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 3 Las primeras pistas.

Se puede describir a Ciel Phantomhive, como un joven preadolescente de carácter fuerte, arrogante y sumamente orgulloso que siempre consigue lo que quiere, pasando por encima de quien se interponga en su camino sin importarle quien se quede atrás, es eso y más pero, también es, ¡un simple ser humano! uno que siente al igual que los demás y eso era más que frustrante.

El solo hecho de haber perdido a sus predecesores en ese incendio fue, por así decirlo, una de las cosas más horribles que le sucedió aparte de su propio calvario. Sufrió en silencio la muerte de ellos, ya que ni siquiera Sebastián se percató de ello, él siempre se mostró frío e indiferente, nunca demostraría ante nadie su dolor, aunque después de ver la fotografía el demonio lo vio llorar y no pudo evitar sentirse por demás frustrado e impotente.

Veía una y otra vez la fotografía que le había sido enviada, esa era la primera vez que los veía luego del fatídico incidente que había marcado su existencia, un extraño sentimiento se comenzó a hacerse presente, su interior se había convertido en un completo caos.

Después de eso, el niño se volvió más serio y distante, al pensar en sus predecesores cuando estos estuviesen con él, comenzó a sentirse inseguro y avergonzado respecto a su relación con Sebastián, de algún modo le llegó a preocupar la reacción que estos tendrían si se enterarán, así que inconscientemente poco a poco fue apartando a Sebastián de su lado. Por supuesto que lo amaba y como no hacerlo él siempre ha estado ahí para él, pero su corazón estaba dividido en dos y no podía evitar sentirse así.

El demonio se percató del distanciamiento que tuvo Ciel hacía él, sus padres aun no aparecían y de algún modo ya habia comenzado afectar su relación, a pesar de todo él fue muy paciente, ya que no quería forzar al niño a nada que no quisiera hacer, ¿el por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Habían pasado unos días después del incidente de la fotografía, Sebastian se encontraba en su habitación, pensaba una y otra vez en que se les estaba escapando sobre este asunto, la mansión había sido visitada dos veces por alguien desconocido, además de eso "¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de esta presencia?" Él era un demonio, podía olfatear un alma a kilómetros de ahí, entonces "¿Por qué no la sentí? ¿Y si no se trata de un simple humano?" Algo definitivamente estaba muy mal, había algo que estaban pasando por alto.

Se dirigió al estudio donde se encontraba su joven amo, llego ahí y le planteo a Ciel las conclusiones a las que él había llegado.

–Si es así, entonces ¿Qué haremos?- le preguntaba el niño.

–Aun no lo sé, necesito que se haga presente nuevamente para poder atraparlo, esta vez- decía Sebastián esperando poder besar a su joven amo, mas sin embargo el niño parecía no mostrar interés alguno por él, solo le dijo que esperarían a que este apareciera y le ordenó que vigilara día y noche la mansión. "¿Acaso estaba molesto con él?" pensó el mayordomo, después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí.

Era una tarde soleada en Londres, habían pasado otras dos largas semanas más sin saber nada del remitente desconocido Ciel frustrado, decidió ir a visitar a Undertaker, tenía la esperanza de que le pudiese ayudar en su búsqueda ya que este había conocido muy bien a su predecesor. Le ordeno a su mayordomo que preparara el carruaje lo más pronto posible.

En menos de un santiamén Sebastian preparó el carruaje para salir, lo abordaron y emprendieron su marcha hacia Londres, más bien a la tienda de este fúnebre personaje, iban sentados frente a frente, Ciel iba mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, tenía su brazo apoyado en la orilla de esta, mientras que Sebastian, aunque también veía hacia afuera, no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo cada cierto tiempo, debido a la situación por la que estaba pasando el niño, él también había comenzado a hacerse a un lado, decidió darle un tiempo para que despejara sus dudas.

El silencio era más que incómodo para ambos, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, desde unos días después de cuando había vuelto a llegar la segunda carta no habían vuelto a besarse.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que llegaran a su destino, a Ciel, el camino a Londres nunca se le había hecho tan largo, él también quería que su mayordomo lo besara, pero también sabía que lo habia alejado de él, "¿pero qué le digo?" no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, "¿y si está enojado con conmigo por haberlo alejado?"

Finalmente Ciel rompió el silencio –Sebastián- este volteó a mirarlo -¿crees que deba decirle a tía Francés lo que está pasando?-

El mayor volteó a mirar al niño el cual esperaba respuesta –aun no lo creo conveniente, ya que es muy probable que ella quiera interferir también y eso solo entorpecería mi trabajo- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Ciel comenzó a cohibirse por la mirada del mayor y se volteó rápidamente hacia la ventana, ya no volvieron a decirse nada más.

Ya casi llegaban, el niño decidió que por lo pronto dejaría el asunto de su mayordomo para después.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino. Sebastián se bajó primero del carruaje seguido por Ciel, el cual ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, pero no era porque no quisiese verlo, más bien era porque aún se sentía cohibido. La indiferencia del menor de algún modo entristeció al mayordomo.

Se acercaron a la puerta del edificio… 'Toc, toc'

–Undertaker ¿te encuentras aquí? Soy Ciel Phantomhive he venido a visitarte- termina de decir el niño mientras poco a poco se va adentrando a la tienda del Sepulturero.

–hihi saludos Conde ¿a qué se debe el honor de su visita? Pregunto el fúnebre personaje en tono burlón mientras salía de unos de sus clásicos ataúdes – ¿ya quiere usar el ataúd que prepare especialmente para usted? hihi-.

– ¿Eh? Vengo a preguntarte algo muy importante- dijo el niño firme y decidido.

Undertaker se acercó lentamente al joven Conde, tal vez demasiado, Sebastián al verlo tan cerca de su niño, comenzó a sentir ¿celos? Pero recuperó la compostura, la actitud que tomó el mayordomo no pasó desapercibida por el Sepulturero.

–Ya sabe usted Conde que… para que yo pueda responder a sus preguntas tiene que darme eso que yo quiero hihi- terminó de decir

-¿Ugh? ¿Otra vez con eso?- pregunto Ciel molesto.

– ¡Por supuesto que si Conde! deme risas de la mejor calidad y le responderé todas sus dudas hihi- decía el Sepulturero haciendo un baile raro.

–Tsk- chasqueo la lengua –esta vez no tiene nada que ver con la reina- dijo el niño tratando de persuadir el fúnebre personaje.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿con qué tiene que ver esta vez?- preguntó el shinigami.

-Se trata de mis predecesores, he estado recibiendo cartas sin remitente en las cuales se me informa que ellos están vivos, no sabemos cómo estas llegaron a la mansión, Sebastián no ha detectado presencia alguna y creemos que tiene que ver con un ser del bajo mundo- termino de decir el niño.

– ¡Oh vaya! ¡Tus padres vivos! eso sí que es interesante, me pregunto ¿qué pensarían si se enteraran que tienes un romance con tu mayordomo? hihi- dijo burlón

-¿Queeeé?- dijo rápidamente Ciel ruborizado a más no poder. Mientras que Sebastián solo se había volteado a ver a otro lado con un leve sonrojo al mismo tiempo que su amo se quejaba, así estuvieron unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos lo aceptaron pero tampoco lo negaron, dándole a entender al shinigami que '_el que calla, otorga'._

Undertaker largó una enorme sonrisa en su cara, pues ¡sus sospechas eran ciertas! Los había visto con anterioridad, por las miradas que ambos se mandaban, sin duda alguna, había algo más.

-Bueno, bueno como se trata de tus padres te ayudaré- dijo finalmente –aunque no sé si tenga que ver con ellos, pero he sabido, hace algún tiempo atrás de esposos de cualquier clase y estatus social, que desaparecen de la nada y algún tiempo después aparecen o lo que queda de ellos aquí conmigo hihi, lo curioso es, que aparecen juntos, podrían mandar sus cuerpos por separado, pero no, desaparecen juntos y mueren juntos, ambos sufren el mismo destino- termino de decir.

Ciel estaba asimilando lo que Undertaker le había dicho. -Pero ¿Cuánto es el máximo tiempo que han estado desaparecidas estas parejas? porque si sacamos cuentas mis predecesores tienen más de tres años desaparecidos- termino de hablar el niño.

–Bueno, la última pareja que llego a mí, según Scotland Yard, ellos tenían desaparecidos alrededor de dos años y algo que también tienen en común es todas tienen hijos hihi- dijo Undertaker.

Ciel abrió los ojos a mas no poder "¿sería posible que sus predecesores en verdad si estuviesen vivos?" -podrías decirme ¿dónde fue que encontraron a la última pareja que llego a ti, Undertaker?- terminó de preguntar, esperando respuesta por parte de éste.

–Hihi no se desespere Conde, ni siquiera sabemos si se trata de sus padres, y si es así ¿Por qué hasta ahora, le comenzaron a llegar esas cartas? Lo que le recomiendo, es que esté muy atento cuando estas lleguen a usted, es con lo único que lo puedo ayudar por ahora hihi- terminó de decir.

Ciel no quedando conforme, se marchó de ahí, ya había caído la noche, pero de igual manera no quiso quedarse en su mansión de Londres, Soma y Agni* se encontraban en esta, sabía bien que no pararían de interrogarlo y no tenía humor de hablar ya que en su cabeza había más preguntas que respuestas.

Abordaron nuevamente el carruaje y se regresaron a la mansión principal. Ninguno de los dos habían dicho palabra alguna, pero igual que cuando iban a la tienda del Sepulturero, el niño volvió a hablar primero –Les diré a los sirvientes lo que está pasando, necesito que hagan guardia cuando tú y yo estemos fuera de la mansión- terminó de decir.

Sebastián lo miro y se limitó a decir –como usted diga- ya que no sabía que más decir.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche. A Ciel, poco a poco lo estaba venciendo el sueño, aún faltaba más de media hora para llegar. Así que se recostó en su asiento, Sebastián lo miró de reojo, el niño siendo presa del sueño, se quedó completamente dormido. Al demonio de algún modo le gustaba ver dormir a su amo, cuando estaba dormido su alma solía emanar su inocencia pura, esa inocencia que le había atraído desde un principio y fue por esa inocencia por la cual se enamoró de Ciel.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión principal, Sebastian iba a despertar a su joven amo para que se levantara, pero mejor decidió tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo hasta su habitación, luego de llegar ahí, lo recostó en su cama y en menos de un santiamén, el demonio lo había despojado de sus ropas y le vistió con el camisón de dormir, antes de salir se le quedo mirando, el niño dormía plácidamente.

Estaba en la puerta dispuesto a marcharse cuando lo escucho decir, en un susurro casi inaudible su pequeño amo le había hablado entre sueños – ¡Perdóname Sebastián!- el demonio volteó a mirarlo y sonrió para sí mismo, después de eso salió de la habitación y se perdió en las penumbras de la oscuridad.

Había pasado otra semana más, todo seguía igual, Ciel no había recibido carta alguna y su relación con Sebastián seguía cada vez más fría y distante, seguían igual de enamorados, pero no se hablaban más de lo necesario, ambos ya estaban llegando al límite. En vista de que no había recibido otra carta y a Undertaker otros cadáveres, el niño decidió ir por otra alternativa.

Era de tarde, Ciel se encontraba en su estudio, estaba escribiéndole una carta a la reina Victoria diciéndole lo que había pasado con sus predecesores, "A lo mejor ella sabe algo que me pueda ayudar a encontrarlos" pensaba mientras escribía, no le dijo sobre lo de Undertaker, finalmente terminó, dobló la hoja y la metió a un sobre cerrándola poniéndole el sello distintivo de la familia Phantomhive, después de eso llamó a su mayordomo para que la entregara personalmente en manos de la misma reina. Y así lo hizo.

Sebastián acababa de llegar a la mansión iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una pelirroja le detuvo –Sebastián-san ¿usted sabe que es lo que tiene tan triste al joven amo?- pregunto la sirvienta con semblante preocupado, Sebastián iba a responder su pregunta cuando Ciel se apareció en los escalones principales.

–Yo les diré lo que está pasando, Sebastián reúne a todos los sirvientes en mi estudio- terminó de decir y se regresó por donde vino, el mayordomo asintió y dijo –como usted diga-.

Un rato más tarde los sirvientes se encontraban reunidos en el estudio del niño, todos lo veían con preocupación, Ciel se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar –Bueno… para empezar quiero decirles que estado recibiendo cartas sin remitente en las cuales se me informa que mis predecesores o sea mis padres están vivos, la última que recibí también traía una fotografía de ellos, en la cual se puede ver el estado tan deplorable en el que se encuentran- termino de decir Ciel.

Los sirvientes no cabían en asombro por la noticia, ahora entendían por qué su joven amo se encontraba triste, Tanaka era el más asombrado de todos.

–Bochan, ese día yo los vi morir ¿Cómo es posible que se encuentren vivos? Si no fueron ellos entonces ¿A quiénes fueron a los que sepultamos?- pregunto el sirviente mayor.

–No lo sé, no sé nada, es por eso que quiero que estén muy atentos, quiero que se turnen para vigilar la mansión dia y noche, también quiero que me digan cuando venga alguien desconocido, esa es la única forma que tengo para dar con su paradero, eso es todo ahora pueden retirarse- terminó de decir el niño. Uno a uno iban saliendo los sirvientes del estudio del joven amo incluyendo Sebastián.

Habían pasado algunos días más, Ciel se encontraba en su estudio firmando unos documentos de la Compañía Funtom, cuando escuchó unos golpes leves a la puerta –Adelante- dijo, era su mayordomo que le llevaba el té vespertino.

–Buenas tardes Bochan, aquí le traigo el té, esta tarde decidí deleitarlo con el delicioso aroma de Earl Grey- dijo mientras le servía una taza para posteriormente entregársela.

-Gracias- dijo el niño mientras tomaba la taza con sus dos manos y comenzaba a oler el líquido.

-¿Es, el té de su agrado?- preguntó.

–Si- se limitó a decir mientras le daba pequeños sorbos.

–Bueno entonces me retiro a hacer los preparativos de la cena- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su semblante, no le había quedado más remedio que volverse a comportar como lo hacía antes, aun no entendía el por qué era tan paciente con él, se supone que él es un demonio y son conocidos por no tener ni una pizca de paciencia. Se disponía a salir de la habitación, ya había abierto la puerta para salir cuando.

– ¡Sebastián no te vayas, tenemos que hablar!- le dijo el niño parándose de su asiento haciendo que el mayordomo detuviera su marcha, terminó de cerrar la puerta y justo cuando se giró para ir con su amo, este lo sorprendió abrazándolo, con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo de Sebastián, -¡Bochan!- solo alcanzó a articular.

-Perdóname Sebastián, lamento haberte ignorado en todo este tiempo, tu siempre estás ahí para mí y yo lo único que hago… ¡por favor no te vayas de mi lado te necesito!- decía aferrándose más al cuerpo de su mayordomo y derramando alguna que otra lagrima.

Sebastián lo abrazó también y poco a poco fueron cayendo hincados al suelo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo separo un poco para verle a la cara -Yo nunca le abandonaré, Bochan eso téngalo muy presente, yo siempre estaré ahí para usted- termino de decir para tomarle de la barbilla, acercándolo a él y finalmente terminar dándole un tierno beso.

Ciel se aferró al cuerpo de Sebastián, el beso comenzaba a hacerse más profundo, de pronto la boca del niño era explorada por el mayordomo, esa era la primera vez que se daban un beso tan intenso como ese, por lo general eran besos cortos y tiernos ya que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a ir mas allá, las manos del mayor recorrían la espalda del menor de arriba hacia abajo por debajo de sus ropas provocando que el niño diera algunos gemiditos de placer entre besos –Aah- su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía ante esas caricias, entonces comenzó a hacer lo mismo con sus manos, ambos aferrándose más el uno al otro, ambos tan cerca, de pronto unos golpes a la puerta los sacaron de su ensoñación y terminaron por romper ese beso que tanta falta les había hecho.

-Adelante- dijo mientras terminaba de incorporarse al igual que el mayordomo.

–Disculpe Bochan, llegó esto para usted- dijo Mei-Rin quien traía un sobre sellado, -¿Quién lo manda?- pregunto mientras tomaba el sobre, -Lo manda su majestad- Ciel miró a Sebastián interrogante y después miró el sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó.

"_Para mi querido niño Ciel Phantomhive._

_He recibido tu carta, déjame decirte que me alegra que tus padres estén vivos, ellos han sido mis más fieles servidores, aunque me da mucha tristeza saber el estado en el que se encuentran, no puedo imaginar el enorme dolor que sentiste al haberlos visto así en esa fotografía como me contaste, quiero decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que decidas hacer respecto a eso._

_Hace algún tiempo le di una misión a uno de mis ayudantes, la cual consistía en el secuestro de parejas de esposos de cualquier índole social, estas desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno y tiempo después aparecen muertas en medio de la nada, la mayoría son de aquí de Londres, pero tengo reportes de desapariciones similares en Francia y Alemania, mi ayudante murió hace días cumpliendo su deber. _

_Puede que se relacione de alguna manera con tus padres, ya que algo que también tienen en común, es que todas estas tienen hijos y duran años desaparecidos. Si ese llegara a ser el caso, entonces no hay tiempo que perder ya que tus padres tienen más de tres años desaparecidos y te lo vuelvo a reiterar, tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que decidas hacer._

_El dolor que sufren sus hijos al perder a sus padres, quizás sea similar al tuyo, es por eso que te dejaré esta misión a ti, pero quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, no te expongas más de lo necesario, yo no sé qué tanto llego a saber mi ayudante, porque cuando me iba a dar su avance de la investigación fue cuando lo asesinaron y eliminaron toda información._

_Te deseo mucha suerte y espero que encuentres a tus amados padres pronto, que Dios te bendiga mi querido niño._

_Atte._

_Victoria_

Ciel no sabía que articular, la reina le había confirmado lo que Undertaker le había dicho con anterioridad, de que probablemente se trataba de ellos.

Ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para comenzar a buscar a sus predecesores, y esa sería su nueva misión.

* * *

Bien, bien aqui terminó el tercer capitulo, ¿que les pareció? Aunque yo la escribí, no pude evitar reir a carcajadas por la indiscreta pregunta de Undertaker, espero que les haya gustado también. Sebby y Ciel tuvieron su primer altibajo (uno de tantos por los que haré pasar a este par) aparte que la aparición de sus padres de alguna manera tiene los que afectar, pero no quise separarlos por mucho tiempo.

(*) Se refiere al manga, antes de la misión del circo Soma y Agni ya se encontraban en la mansión de Londres, también en el manga, Ciel solo llamó 'padre y madre' a sus padres una sola vez después de eso siempre los llamaba por 'predecesores', lamento el Spoiler, pero necesitaba aclararlo y como el título lo dice "historia alterna" así que no va a ser la única vez que agregue spoilers ya que alternaré partes del anime y el manga a esta historia.

Y lo mas importante, le agradezco de todo corazón sus review's me animan a continuar.

Una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Una Promesa Que No Se Puede Romper

¡Hola, hola! Aquí les presento el cap. 4, ¡vaya vaya! que rápido pasa el tiempo. Estoy feliz porque hoy cumple años alguien muy especial. Nuevamente disculpen si el cap. tiene fallas. Gracias por sus review's, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Mas notas al final, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 4 Una promesa que no se puede romper.

Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo, tenía las primeras pistas, tanto la reina Victoria como Undertaker le habían hecho mención de que probablemente sus predecesores se encontraban vivos.

A la mañana siguiente saldrían a primera de la mansión principal con rumbo a Londres, aunque era domingo Ciel decidió visitar nuevamente a Undertaker ya que no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo, pero antes de eso primero se infiltrarían nuevamente en las oficinas de Scotland Yard para obtener la información respecto a su nueva misión, aprovecharían que era fin de semana para investigar sin interrupción alguna.

Sebastián tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su joven amo, iba a despertarlo pero un –adelante- le confirmó que este ya se encontraba despierto, lentamente se introdujo a la habitación.

-Buenos días, Bochan veo que se levantó temprano hoy- dijo Sebastián mientras se acercaba al niño y le daba un dulce y tierno beso.

Ciel, sonrojado y desviando la mirada dijo en voz baja –buenos días para ti también, no pude dormir anoche-.

Después de su reconciliación Sebastián se habia vuelto más cariñoso con él, el mayordomo le acercó las prendas con las cuales vestiría ese dia, se acercó y comenzó a desabotonar su camisón, el niño se sonrojó aún más, siempre era así, siempre que Sebastián estaba cerca de él cuando lo vestía y desvestía, también cuando le bañaba o simplemente cuando este le abrazaba, en parte odiaba sonrojarse de tal manera, pero no podía negar que realmente le gustaba.

-¿Se debe a la carta que le envió su majestad?- le preguntó el mayordomo mientras terminaba de vestirlo. El niño solo asintió.

-No se preocupe, ya verá que esta vez sí daremos con el paradero de sus padres- le dijo el mayor en tono confiado, aunque en el fondo no quería que estos aparecieran, sabía de antemano que sería el fin de su relación con Ciel.

-Debemos apurarnos, aún tiene que bajar a desayunar, antes de irnos a la ciudad- dijo el mayordomo.

-¿Queeé? No hay tiempo para desayunar, lo quiero es irme ya- dijo el niño protestando.

-¡No no! el desayuno es el alimento más importante del dia, por ningún motivo dejaré que se lo salte- dijo Sebastián burlón.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua –puedo comer algo en el camino, además, yo soy tu amo, no hagas que te lo recuerde, demonio- dijo también burlón.

-Oh claro, eso lo tengo muy presente, pero como dijo el joven Agni una vez, su salud sobrepasa cualquier orden- le dijo el mayordomo, para estrecharlo hacia él –no dejaré que se vuelva a enfermar como la vez pasada- terminó de hablar.

El niño estaba rojo como un tomate, pero aun así, correspondió aquel cálido abrazo –no… no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí, además mi asma ya está controlada- dijo avergonzado. Se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos, el demonio le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Un rato después, Ciel se encontraba en el comedor degustando el desayuno, el trio de sirvientes, Tanaka y Sebastián se encontraba a un costado de la mesa, el niño les habia mandado llamar, finalmente terminó de desayunar y les dijo –este día Sebastián y yo nos iremos a la mansión de la ciudad, vamos a investigar el nuevo caso que me encomendó su majestad y a averiguar dónde puedo encontrar a mis predecesores, quiero que estén atentos a cualquier visita extraña que pueda haber, y que se me informe lo más pronto posible sobre cualquier evento extraño que se llegase a presentar ¡entendido!- terminó de decir.

El cuarteto de sirvientes asintió y contestaron al unísono -¡Yes, my Lord!-.

Ciel y Sebastián se encontraban afuera de la mansión principal iban a abordar el carruaje cuando, notaron que otro carruaje se acercaba –Sebastián ¿tenemos visitas programadas para hoy?- le preguntó el niño a su mayordomo el cual solo negó con la cabeza.

–Qué extraño me pregunto ¿Quién será?- pronto se arrepintió de haber preguntado de quien se trataba.

-Cieeeeelllll- el niño era estrujado como muñeco de trapo, por una conocida rubia de ojos color esmeralda.

-Eli… za… beth- solo alcanzó a articular ya que la niña a pesar de ser aparentar ser una niña tierna, tenía mucha fuerza.

– ¡Upss! Lo siento, además… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Dime ¡Lizzie!- dijo la niña mientras soltaba a Ciel.

-Aah- suspiró mientras el color de su piel regresaba a su normalidad -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo en tono molesto.

-Ya no me quieres cerca de ti, yo quería darte una sorpresa- la niña comenzó a derramar lágrimas y más lágrimas.

Ciel miró a Sebastián interrogante y luego la volvió a mirar a ella, la tomó del mentón y le dijo en tono suave – ¡no es lo que tú crees! es solo que me voy a Londres, tengo muchos pendientes allá… además tu viniste sin avisar- dijo eso último en tono un poco más fuerte.

-Pe… pero ¡hoy es domingo! No tienes por qué trabajar- decía la niña aun llorando.

-Eso no importa… yo nunca dejo mis responsabilidades a medias- dijo aun tomándola del mentón.

A Sebastián un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo por completo ¿acaso eran celos? El ver a su joven amo tomando a la niña del mentón, se había sentido así anteriormente cuando Undertaker también se le habia acercado demasiado a su Bochan, decidió tragarse su orgullo y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, pues sabía que ella era su prometida después de todo.

La niña sollozaba pero finalmente habia dejado de llorar –yo solo quería darte una sorpresa, tu siempre eres distante conmigo y yo… prométeme que haremos algo juntos cuando regreses- terminó de decir.

Ciel solo suspiró y asintió, sabía que si se negaba la niña volvería a hacer otro berrinche y entonces sí, no habría ser en este mundo que la pudiese calmar.

– ¡Muy bien! esperaré con ansias tu regreso, ¡no rompas nuestra promesa!- dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No lo haré- dijo el niño. Elizabeth se disponía a marcharse allí cuando de repente se giró y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla a Ciel, el cual abrió los ojos a mas no poder y eso no fue lo peor, Sebastian también lo habia visto.

La niña se separó, estaba completamente sonrojada, y Ciel estaba más que sorprendido –No vas a decir nada- decía la niña completamente ruborizada y avergonzada, el joven no sabía que decirle, volteó a mirar a Sebastián al cual pudo percibirle un aura obscura alrededor, rápidamente se volteó con Elizabeth quien seguía esperando respuesta por parte de este.

-Yo… ¡sí que me sorprendiste! Te… tengo que irme- dijo tratando desafanarse del tema.

–Tu siempre tan frío como siempre- dijo con tristeza en su semblante, ya que no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y marcharse de allí.

Sebastián se acercó lentamente a Ciel, el niño habia puesto su mano en la mejilla donde lo habia besado la niña –eso si… no me lo esperaba- dijo al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia Sebastián.

-¿Le gustó, Bochan?- dijo Sebastián enojado, el niño no sabía que decir –tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras abordaba el carruaje, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, el mayor abordó después que el niño.

Como siempre, iban sentados frente Ciel miraba de reojo a Sebastián el cual miraba hacia afuera –eso no me lo esperaba, Elizabeth es muy tímida y no sé porque se atrevió a hacer algo así- dijo el niño tratando de contentar a su mayordomo.

-pero ¿le gustó?- volvió a preguntar.

-Fue solo un beso en la mejilla, no se ¡porque te pones así!- dijo el niño perdiendo un poco la paciencia, aunque si él hubiese visto a Sebastián con otra, también se enfadaría, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al costado izquierdo del mayor, lo tomó de su brazo, el cual puso sobre sus hombros en forma de abrazo y con sus pequeños dedos entrelazó los suyos con los de Sebastián, el mayordomo no podía negar que estaba más sorprendido por la actitud de su amo, ya que por lo general, él no muestra ese tipo de afectos.

El niño le dio una mirada por demás penetrante pero a la vez muy tierna, se encontraba completamente ruborizado, pero aun así, fue muy firme –por favor no te enfades, ¡por supuesto que no me gustó!- desvió su mirada a otro lado -a mi… los únicos besos que me gustan son los tuyos- dijo en voz muy baja ya que se sentía apenado.

Sebastián solo sonrió ante esto.

-no… ¡no te burles!- dijo mientras giraba nuevamente su cabeza, cruzándose con la mirada de su mayordomo, así se quedaron por unos milisegundos, después de eso el niño cerró sus ojos esperando a que el mayor lo besara.

¡Y como negarse a besar esa boquita que lo volvía realmente loco! el mayordomo besó con tal pasión al niño, que si por él fuera se lo comería a besos, cuando finalmente se separaron…

–por favor perdóneme, Bochan, yo sé que usted no tuvo culpa alguna, pero no pude evitar sentirme celoso, yo solo lo quiero para mí- terminó de decir

El niño aun sonrojado le preguntó -¿Cómo le haremos entonces cuando ella esté presente? Si rompo mi compromiso con ella, lo más probable es que tía Francés quiera matarme- terminó de decir mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda al imaginarse a su tía haciéndole todo tipo de torturas por haber roto su compromiso con Lizzie.

Sebastián largó una sonrisa en su cara al ver la reacción de Ciel, es como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento –no se preocupe, prometo ser más profesional y no perder la compostura, aunque por dentro mis instintos asesinos afloren- dijo divertido.

-Por favor, ¡estoy hablando en serio!- dijo Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ya, ya! yo sé que después de todo usted tiene un estatus social que mantener, pero por favor no se le acerque demasiado ni tampoco vaya a corresponder sus besos, porque entonces sí, no respondo- terminó de decir para volver a besar al niño.

Ciel no pudo quejarse ya que habia vuelto a caer en las redes de su amado demonio.

Finalmente luego de tanto alboroto habían llegado a Londres, no llegaron a la mansión, Ciel le ordenó a Sebastian que se fuesen directo hacia las instalaciones de Scotland Yard ya que habían perdido mucho tiempo.

Se estacionaron una cuadra antes de llegar a las oficinas de Scotland Yard, el mayordomo bajó primero seguido por Ciel, –vamos, por aquí- dijo Sebastián extendiendo su brazo en señal para que el niño caminara, solo asintió y caminó por donde le habia indicado el mayor, por un costado del edificio habia un callejón, el demonio tomó al niño en sus brazos y dio un gran salto, se habían infiltrado por una ventana abierta la cual ya habían usado con anterioridad, por ahí mismo que habían entrado cuando investigaban el caso del circo.

Estaban en un cuarto lleno de archiveros, comenzaron a buscar entre los archivos el caso de su última misión, Sebastian encontró una caja que estaba separada del resto esta contenía muchos archivos, cuando los leyó se percató que se trataba de parejas que estaban desaparecidas –mire, Bochan- dijo al niño que buscaba en otra parte.

-¿Qué sucede Sebastián?- dijo mientras se acercaba al mayordomo.

-Aquí hay varios expedientes de parejas desaparecidas, quizás se trate de las parejas de estamos buscando- dijo Sebastián mientras sacaba un expediente de la caja y se lo mostraba al niño, cual lo tomó para posteriormente leerlo.

Este expediente hablaba de los Richardson, una pareja de esposos adinerados que vivían en la parte más lujosa de Londres, tenían un año y medio que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno y hasta la fecha no se sabe de su paradero, ellos tienen dos hijos pequeños los cuales están a cargo de sus abuelos.

-Estos eran de familia adinerada, busca si encuentras alguna pareja de clase baja- le dijo el niño al mayordomo el cual asintió.

Sacó otro expediente y se lo entregó al joven, este lo tomó y lo leyó, se trataba de los esposos Gronvall, eran una familia de clase baja, vivían a las afuera de la ciudad, tenían desaparecidos cerca de tres años, dejaron cuatro hijos los cuales están en un orfanato ya que no tienen otro familiar.

Al parecer esos expedientes si tenían que ver con su investigación –toma nota de todos estos expedientes, yo buscaré los archivos de las parejas muertas para saber cuántas y donde las han encontrado- dijo mientras se acercaba a un archivero que decía 'morgue', abrió el primer estante y sacó todos los expedientes uno a uno comenzó a leer la causa del fallecimiento y si se encontraban solos y si tenían que ver con su investigación.

Sebastián entre tanto mirar se encontró con un expediente, se trataba de los esposos Phantomhive, -Bochan, venga aquí por favor- le dijo, Ciel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su mayordomo.

El mayor le entregó el expediente al niño, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de sus padres, lo leyó lo más rápido que pudo, poco a poco comenzaba a tensarse, lo que había en ese expediente era demasiado para él, Sebastián notó el cambio de actitud que habia tomado su amo, le iba a quitar el expediente pero unos 'clicks' en la puerta los puso en alerta.

En menos de un santiamén el cuarto ya estaba como lo habían encontrado, pero como no alcanzaron a escapar decidieron esconderse entre los archiveros.

-Pero jefe… no creo que se atreva a venir aquí- decía alguien a quien ya conocían bien.

-No lo conoces bien, el no parará hasta dar con su paradero, además, él ya habia venido antes ¿no es así?- le decía Lord Randall a su compañero de trabajo Abberline mientras tomaba la caja con los expedientes.

-Bueno… si ¿co… como se enteró?- dijo Abberline, el no quiso decirle anteriormente por temor a que lo regañara su jefe.

-Recuerda que por algo, ¡soy tu jefe! Aunque si me lo hubieras dicho te tendría más confianza, ahora más que nunca no podemos dejar que se entere y necesito a alguien realmente confiable- le dijo el mayor.

-Yo puedo ser muy confiable, además, aunque nos quiera interrogar, solo sabemos que están vivos, pero no sabemos de su paradero- dijo Abberline

Mientras tanto, Ciel y Sebastián escuchaban atentos, sabían que Lord Randall y Abberline hablaban de sus padres, lo que el niño aun no entendía es porque este le había ocultado la existencia de ellos, comenzó a sentir ira, apretaba sus puños, iba a reclamarle ya que este le debía muchas respuestas, pero el mayordomo le detuvo, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

Ciel miró interrogante a Sebastián, el cual le dijo con la mirada que se calmara, el niño con el ceño completamente fruncido tuvo que ceder a la petición del mayordomo, se iba a acomodar nuevamente para seguir escuchando, pero sin querer tiró unas hojas que estaban en un expediente.

Rápidamente Lord Randall y Abberline voltearon a ver dónde se habia producido el ruido, Sebastián le tapó la boca al niño mientras lo aprisionaba contra uno de los tantos archiveros que había, el cual lo veía interrogante.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Abberline mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban las hojas tiradas.

-¿Será posible que estés aquí? ¡Perro faldero!- dijo Randall acercándose cada vez más.

-Por favor jefe, es domingo, no creo que a ese niño le guste trabajar los domingos- decía su compañero.

Finalmente se asomaron, pero no había nada más allí. De pronto una ventisca resopló en la habitación, ambos voltearon a mirar a hacia la ventana, en la cual solo se movían las cortinas. El mayor corrió a asomarse por la ventana pero no vio nada más allí, así que decidió cerrar la ventana.

-¿Lo ve jefe? Es solo el viento- le dijo Abberline tratando de calmar a su superior.

-Esto es muy extraño, de igual manera haré que monten guardia dia y noche para que nadie más entre, ese niño es bastante astuto- decía enojado.

Mientras tanto Ciel y Sebastian se encontraban nuevamente en el carruaje. El niño estaba más que enojado -¿Por qué no me dejaste reclamarle a Randall, lo de mis predecesores?- preguntó en forma de reclamo.

El mayor suspiró –no era conveniente, además, aunque ellos sepan que sus padres están vivos, no tienen ni más la mínima idea de donde se encuentran, ellos mismos lo dijeron-

-¡Pero él me lo ocultó! ¡Él sabía que ellos estaban vivos!, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Siempre supieron y aun así se burlaban en mi cara, ¡aaah!- suspiró de frustración –pero ¡que estúpido fui! ellos lo supieron todo este tiempo y... no solo ellos lo sabían…- dijo el niño conteniendo una lagrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla, esa misión era más complicada que todas las anteriores que había tenido y aún más porque se trataba de encontrar a sus padres.

Sebastián abrazó al niño, era realmente frustrante para él verlo así, Ciel quería nuevamente llorar, pero, esta vez no se lo permitirá a sí mismo, no quería que el demonio lo viese en esa situación, aunque se tragó su orgullo para no llorar, no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado –necesito saber ¿Por qué Randall y él me lo ocultaron? Sebastián- decía aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor, ya no podía reprimir que realmente deseaba verlos.

-No se preocupe, Bochan ya verá que los encontraremos- decía Sebastián tratando de consolarlo, aunque en sus adentros no lo deseaba, era egoísta porque sabía bien que ellos terminarían alejando a su niño de él.

Inconscientemente el demonio tenía miedo, miedo a perder al único ser que habia amado en toda su inmortal vida.

Permanecieron un rato juntos, abrazados uno a otro, unidos frente con frente –que sería de mi vida sin ti, mi querido Sebastian- decía mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del demonio.

-Yo nunca le abandonaré, Bochan- decía el mayor.

-¿Lo prometes?- le decía Ciel aun ocultando su rostro.

Sebastian lo tomó del mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos –lo prometo, Bochan yo no miento… no como los humanos, aun si mi cuerpo se convierte en cenizas, yo siempre estaré ahí para usted- decía el demonio.

El niño abrazó con fuerza a su demonio, -Gracias- alcanzó a articular.

Ciel se separó un poco para decirle a Sebastián –aún nos falta visitar a… él tiene muchas respuestas que darme también- dijo.

-Como usted diga- dijo el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

Una hora después, llegaron a su destino, se bajaron del carruaje y se dispusieron a entrar en una famosa tienda fúnebre.

-Undertaker ¿estás aquí? Soy…-

-¡Saludos Conde!- interrumpió al niño -¿Qué lo trae nuevamente por aquí? Hihi- decía el Sepulturero con su clásica risa burlesca.

-Primero que nada ¿tu sabias que mis predecesores estaban vivos?- dijo Ciel con ceño fruncido.

Undertaker solo sonrió –Como cree Conde, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, hihi-

-¡deja de burlarte de mí! Lo leí en la autopsia que firmaste, decías claramente que no se trataba de ellos- estaba más que enojado. Era por eso que el expediente de sus padres se encontraba junto con el de las parejas desaparecidas.

El Sepulturero seguía sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Yo confiaba en ti- dijo esto último con semblante triste.

-Lo siento Conde, pero no puedo decirle, esa fue una promesa que le hice a Vincent y no la puedo romper- dijo Undertaker serio.

Ciel estaba más que sorprendido, Undertaker siempre supo que sus padres estaban vivos, y nunca se lo dijo, pero sabía que si hizo una promesa, por más que lo intentara este no le diría nada, se sintió más que frustrado, la única persona que podía ayudarle no podía.

Pero entonces recordó – ¿Por qué me hablaste sobre el secuestro de parejas? Se claramente que si doy con los responsables de las desapariciones, los encontraré a ellos también- terminó de decir.

Undertaker no dijo nada.

Ciel, al no recibir respuesta alguna -Vámonos Sebastián, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- dijo emprendiendo su marcha y sentía ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitiría, no delante de ellos.

El mayordomo asintió y siguió a su amo.

-Conde…- dijo Undertaker y el niño volteó a mirarlo –lo único que le puedo decir, es que para Vincent también fue muy doloroso, lo sé, porque yo estuve allí- terminó de decir.

-Gracias… pero eso no me sirve, los voy a encontrar con o sin tu ayuda- le dio la espalda y se marchó de ahí junto a su fiel mayordomo.

-No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente- dijo Ciel firme y decidido. Sebastián solo sonrió, ese era el niño que amaba, no importa que tan difícil o dura sea la situación, él nunca se daba por vencido, siempre aferrándose a ese hilo de araña.

No importaba como, sin duda alguna no pararía hasta encontrarlos, no solo porque esa era su misión, sino también porque deseaba verles nuevamente.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el cap. 4, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, regalenme un review por fa.

Finalmente Elizabeth entró en acción, aunque odie admitirlo, ella es parte importante de esta historia, aparte que tengo planes para ella y Ciel, cuando sus padres aparezcan.

"La promesa que no se puede romper" se refiere a la promesa que le hizo Undertaker a Vincent, porque la que le hizo Ciel a Lizzie, es probable que no la cumpla Uoh jo jo ¡que mala soy! no lo sé a lo mejor me arrepiento y hago enojar un poco a Sebby jeje, solo quería aclararlo, también en este cap. me quise enfocar mas al sentir de Ciel respecto a su deseo por ver a sus padres nuevamente, si bien es feliz a lado de su amado demonio, no puede evitar tener su corazoncito divido en dos, espero que mas adelante no se arrepienta, ¡upss! hablé un poquito de mas.

También quiero aclarar del personaje que maneja el carruaje, es un OC pero mas adelante le daré un nombre, fue contratado por Ciel para que él y Sebby disfruten de su compañía, este no pertenece a la mansión ya que solo cuando es requerido aparece.

Gracias a Nana19, Drollcy, Sakurita-chan, Arlenes y a "Guest" por sus review's, gracias chicas, me alegra que esta historia sea de su agrado, también agradezco quienes hicieron de esta historia su favorita, me animan a seguir escribiéndola.

Por último, esta historia la estaré actualizando todos los miércoles, si es que no tengo algún contratiempo, de igual manera yo se los haré saber.

Una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Un Extraño Sueño

¡Hola, hola! Les presento el cap. 5 el cual considero que quedó como relleno para la gran tormenta que se avecina o algo así. Nuevamente, como en cada cap. disculpen si tiene errores (duermo muy poco). Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Mas notas al final, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 5 Un extraño sueño.

Ciel Phantomhive estaba más que decidido, el encontraría a sus padres, no le importaba si tendría que pisotear a alguien más, él nunca se daría por vencido.

Como siempre el niño y el demonio iban sentados frente a frente dentro del carruaje, se dirigían a la mansión de Londres, Ciel no habia dicho palabra alguna y Sebastián lo veía de reojo cada cierto tiempo, era mejor no decir nada.

Finalmente el joven Conde decidió hablar –aún tenemos que visitar a alguien mas, la reina dijo que tenía reportes de desapariciones similares en Francia y Alemania, en ese caso mañana visitaremos a Rau, él debe saber algo- le dijo.

El mayordomo solo asintió, sabía que su pequeño amo se estaba conteniendo de llorar y pero también sabía que su enorme orgullo no se lo permitiría, entonces, ahora fue él, quien se movió de su asiento y sentó al lado de Ciel, el cual lo miro interrogante.

-Por favor no se contenga- le dijo el mayordomo mientras se le acercaba para abrazarlo.

El niño se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado, ¿su mayordomo quería que llorara frente a él? no sabía qué hacer, realmente quería llorar pero no podía, su orgullo no se lo permitía, además, de que no quería que su amado Sebastián lo mirara en ese estado.

-Prometo que no lo veré llorar, si eso es lo que lo detiene- volvió a decir mientras lo abrazaba escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del niño –olvide que estoy aquí, pero por favor no se contenga- dijo mientras lo estrechaba más hacia él.

No lo soportaría más, el nudo que sentía en su garganta lo aprisionaba de tal manera que apenas si podía respirar, sin pensarlo más, las lágrimas contenidas fueron cayendo una tras otra, se abrazó fuertemente a Sebastián, con una de sus manos se quitó el parche que cubre su ojo derecho, cerró sus ojos y siguió llorando en silencio. Así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que el niño dejó de llorar.

Cuando finalmente se separaron –e… eres un idiota ¿sabes?- le dijo el niño un poco avergonzado.

Sebastián solo sonrió –soy ¡su! idiota- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento para irse a sentar enfrente del joven Conde otra vez, pero, su pequeño amo le había detenido halándolo levemente de su negro frac, el mayor volteó a verlo, Ciel estaba completamente ruborizado y miraba hacia otro lado, nuevamente volvió a sonreír.

Regresó a sentarse a un lado de su joven amo, lo tomó del mentón y le dio un cálido y tierno beso el cual fue interrumpido ya que sintieron que el carruaje se detuvo, Sebastián se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su destino.

Primero bajó Sebastián, seguido por Ciel, caminaron hacia la entrada principal, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta al niño cuando de pronto.

-Cieeeeeeelllll- el niño era nuevamente estrujado, solo que esta vez no se trataba de Lizzie. –hermanito menor ¿no me extrañaste? Porque yo si- decía el príncipe hindú.

-Aahgg ¡suéltame!- decía Ciel queriéndose desafanar del joven Soma.

Agni y Sebastián, sonrieron ante la escena que daban sus amos, mientras se saludaban con la mirada, finalmente Soma soltó a Ciel, el cual solo le mandaba miradas asesinas, -¡ya te he dicho que no soy tu hermanito!- decía reclamándole.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡yo soy tu hermano mayor!- decía el príncipe Soma en pose de altanero con sus brazos en su cintura.

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua, siempre era lo mismo, es por eso que no le gustaba quedarse en la mansión de Londres, ignorándolo como siempre, emprendió su marcha hacia su habitación pero nuevamente fue detenido.

-Cieeell ¿Por qué eres tan frío?- decía el príncipe al borde del llanto, mientras el niño luchaba por apartarse de él.

-¡Que me sueltes!- volvía a decir.

A Sebastián le parecía graciosa la escena, pero sabía por lo que estaba pasando su amo y dijo con su hermosa sonrisa –le ruego por favor, que suelte a mi joven amo, él no se siente bien en estos momentos-.

-¿Queeé? ¿Cómo que no te sientes bien?- decía el príncipe Soma mientras tomaba al niño de las mejillas con ambas manos.

Ciel le mando una mirada asesina a Sebastián, sabía que ahora menos se quitaría de encima al príncipe, el mayordomo sonrió, quizás si era buena idea haber llegado ahí, al fin de cuentas su amo podría despejar su mente un poco.

-¡Que no tengo nada!- le decía una y otra vez a Soma para que lo dejara en paz.

-¿De verdad, no le sucede nada?- preguntaba Agni en tono preocupado.

El niño poco a poco fue perdiendo la paciencia hasta que – ¡con un carajo, les estoy diciendo que no tengo nada!- terminó de decir mientras empujaba a Soma y Agni.

-Pe… pero Sebastián dijo- decía el príncipe como si quisiera llorar, al ver al niño que subía por las escaleras, para dirigirse a su habitación.

Sebastián les sonrió a sus amigos hindús, -no se preocupen por el joven amo, él es un niño fuerte- terminó de decir, mientras veía a su joven amo marcharse de ahi.

-Entonces ¿si tiene algo?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Lo siento pero yo no les puedo decir nada, pero tampoco quiero que lo presionen para que les diga algo, por favor- les dijo Sebastián.

-Oh, no te preocupes yo cuidare de mi hermanito- decía Soma entusiasmado, como si estuviese planeando algo mientras que Agni solo asentía.

Sebastián pronto se arrepintió de haber delatado a su amo, al ver al dúo de hindús que parecía que planeaban hacerle algo a su joven amo.

Después de eso, Sebastián decidió no molestar al niño, se puso de acuerdo con Agni para hacer los preparativos de la cena.

Finalmente la hora de la cena llegó, Ciel no había bajado de su habitación, su mayordomo se dirigía a buscar a su amo, dio unos golpes leves a la puerta mas no recibió respuesta alguna, se adentró lentamente y se acercó hacia a la cama, el niño se encontraba durmiendo, aun vestía la ropa con que llegó, pero pudo notar que estaba sollozando, Ciel se habia quedado dormido luego de tanto llorar.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama a observarlo dormir, nuevamente sus miedos se hacían presentes, él estaba casi seguro que al aparecer los padres, él tendría que hacerse a un lado o peor aún, tendría que devorar su exquisita alma, cosa que no quería hacer, pero su contrato con Ciel era absoluto y no podía romperse.

-Cieeeelllll- se escuchó por toda la mansión, el niño que yacia dormido, se despertó de golpe.

-¿Pero qué…?- nomas alcanzó a articular, ya que nuevamente era estrujado por el príncipe Soma.

-Esta noche yo cuidaré de ti- decía mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del niño, el cual al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de la ira que sintió terminó empujando al joven príncipe que cayo bruscamente al suelo.

Soma, al ver la reacción de Ciel, no pudo evitar sentirse triste –a veces sueles ser muy cruel ¿sabes?- decía el príncipe al borde del llanto.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación, Ciel no sabía que decir, de verdad se portó muy grosero, pero como era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, solo le regalo una sonrisa al joven príncipe para que se tranquilizara.

Soma al ver la sonrisa del niño –Cieeelll- lo volvió a abrazar pero sin estrujarlo ni apretarlo ni nada mientras lloraba, el niño solo dio un laaargo suspiro, el príncipe Soma, definitivamente no tenía remedio.

-Por favor acompáñame a cenar esta noche- decía el joven príncipe mientras se separaba de Ciel.

Al niño no le quedó más remedio que aceptar ya que si se negaba, era seguro que no pararía de llorar, de algún modo le recordaba a cierta rubia que habia visto esa mañana.

-Bien, entonces bajemos al comedor- decía emocionado. Sebastián y Agni solo reían.

Finalmente luego de tanto alboroto, el príncipe y el niño se encontraban cenando, este último podía notar que algo tramaba ese par, lo sabía por las miradas que se enviaban.

-Ciel- dijo Soma y el niño volteó a verlo. -¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- dijo sin más preámbulos.

Ciel cerró los ojos y suspiró, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero como ya los conocía bien, estos no pararían hasta saber lo que le sucedía –des… cubrí, que mis predecesores están vivos-.

-¿Qué es predecesores?- preguntó Soma con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Sebastián y Agni, solo cubrieron con su mano su boca para aguantarse las ganas de reír y Ciel dio otro laaargo suspiro.

-¡Mis padres! Descubrí que ellos están vivos- Agni solo trago saliva y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, pero Soma se quedó en shock, inconscientemente se paró de su asiento y fue a abrazar a Ciel.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, abrazándolo, pero este era un abrazo cálido, no habia necesidad de decirle palabra alguna, el niño, esta vez se refugió en los brazos del joven príncipe.

Sebastián los veía, nuevamente sentía ¿celos? Desvió su mirada a otro lado, Agni notó la actitud del mayordomo, puso su mano derecha en su hombro, el demonio volteó a verlo interrogante, Agni se le acercó rápidamente al oído –disimule sus celos, por favor- le dijo en voz baja.

El mayordomo abrió los ojos como platos, "¿tan obvios eran sus celos?" rápidamente volteó a mirar a Agni el cual solo sonreía, decidió que mejor era marcharse a ahí y así lo hizo.

Soma se separó de Ciel, el cual estaba completamente ruborizado, por lo general no permitía que nadie más aparte de su demonio se le acercara tanto.

-¿Cómo sabes que ellos están vivos?- le pregunto el joven príncipe.

-Porque me han estado enviando cartas sin remitente, en ellas dice claramente que ellos están vivos, además, la última que recibí traía una foto de ellos- decía mientras buscaba a su mayordomo con la mirada.

-Y ¿eso ya está confirmado o solo es una broma pesada?- le volvió a preguntar Soma.

Ciel comenzó a sentir ira, al recordar que tanto como Lord Randall y Undertaker lo habían sabido todo este tiempo –eso es algo que está más que confirmado, es por eso que estoy aquí, estoy buscándolos- dijo esto último en tono firme.

Soma estaba más que sorprendido –si es así, entonces yo te ayudaré a buscarlos- dijo decidido.

-Yo también ayudaré, si me lo permite- dijo el mayordomo hindú.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, con Sebastián es suficiente- dijo, mientras se paraba para marcharse de ahí.

-No seas así Ciel, se trata de tus padres, para nosotros será un placer ayudarte- dejo Soma ahora con semblante triste.

-Si realmente quieren ayudarme, entonces no hagan nada, no necesito más obstáculos en el camino, que ya he tenido suficientes- dijo autoritario, mientras se marchaba de ahí, dejando solos al príncipe y su mayordomo.

-Ya verás Ciel, te podemos ser de mucha ayuda- decía el joven príncipe empuñando su mano contra su pecho.

Ciel estaba nuevamente en su habitación, se preguntaba una y otra vez, donde se encontraba Sebastián, por algún motivo necesitaba más de su compañía esa noche.

Unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos –adelante- dijo, era su fiel sirviente.

Sebastián se adentró a la habitación, le llevó el camisón con el que suele dormir el niño y comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, un leve rubor se asomó por sus mejillas, volteó a mirar a otro lado, el demonio no podía negar que le encantaba ver su pequeño amo sonrojado, tenía ganas de poder poseer su cuerpo pero era paciente, aun no sabía el por qué, otro demonio en su misma situación ya lo habría poseído desde cuándo.

Finalmente terminó de vestirlo, ambas miradas se cruzaron, demonio y contratista se veían fijamente, se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un corto pero tierno beso, el demonio no pudo evitar estremecerse ante ese leve contacto, sin duda quería más, pero debía ser paciente.

Recostó al niño en la cama y lo cubrió con las sabanas de seda –buenas noches- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, el cual al sentir ese contacto cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar.

El mayordomo se paró, para emprender su marcha hacia la salida cuando – ¡por favor no te vayas!- decía sonrojado –hazme compañía… solo esta noche- terminó de decir.

El demonio sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia su niño.

Un hermoso amanecer comenzaba a hacerse presente en la enorme ciudad de Londres, en la mansión Phantomhive, el dueño y señor de esta se estremecía entre las suaves sabanas de seda con las cuales estaba cubierto, sudaba, movía su cabeza de lado a lado, pero no todo es lo que parece, el niño estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_Sueño de Ciel_

Iba corriendo sin rumbo fijo, no sabía dónde se encontraba, ya que una extensa niebla cubría todo alrededor -¡Sebastián!- gritó pero no recibió respuesta alguna, bajo sus pies había agua, era como un riachuelo, vestía con su camisón de dormir y traía puesto su parche con el cual cubría su ojo derecho, de pronto miró a lo lejos dos figuras, se detuvo para tratar de ver bien de quienes se trataban, pero la extensa neblina que cubría alrededor no dejaba ver bien.

Volvió a correr, trataba de acercarse pero entre más corría, estas más se alejaban, se detuvo -¡Sebastián!- llamaba a su mayordomo, ese ambiente le calaba hasta las huesos.

-_Tus padres están vivos Ciel Phantomhive, y yo sé en donde están- _escucho una voz grave y macabra que hizo que al niño se le erizara la piel, de pronto, la extensa niebla se disipó por completo dejando ver un paisaje boscoso alrededor, a lo lejos apenas se alcanzaba a ver un enorme castillo, volvió la vista hacia su derecha y se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban cerca de él eran nada menos que las dos figuras que había visto con anterioridad.

Se trataba de los esposos Phantomhive o sea, sus padres.

El niño abrió los ojos a mas no poder, al ver a sus predecesores, estaban de pie, aunque se podía ver que apenas se podían mantener así, tenían sus collares de metal en el cuello y sus manos atadas hacia atrás, estaban tan cerca de él, vestían igual que en la fotografía.

Ambos veían al suelo, tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto de este, Ciel se acercó lentamente -¿Padre? ¿Madre?- fue lo primero que dijo luego de no verlos en más de tres años, los dos levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Ciel, se sorprendieron al reconocerlo, después de todo aunque seguía siendo un niño, el ya habia crecido un poco más.

-_Ahahahaha, todos ustedes son unos…- _no terminó de decir la voz grave y macabra, aun no era el momento de decirles sus verdades.

Los tres voltearon a mirar donde se habia escuchado la voz, pero no habia nada más ahí, por alguna razón esa voz se le hacía conocida a Ciel.

El niño volvió a mirar a sus padres, estaba estático pues no sabía que decirles, estos lo veían con culpa, -te amamos- le dijo su madre mientras comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas, cuando de pronto.

Un brote de sangre le cubrió el rostro y su pecho, miró que dos deformes manos atravesaban los cuerpos de sus predecesores, atrás de ellos habia una silueta de un hombre alto, pero no se distinguía bien, saco sus manos de los cuerpos inertes de estos y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Noooooo!- gritó el niño a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, mientras se agachaba para ver si sus padres seguían vivos.

-_Ahahahahaha- _se burlaba del joven Conde que lloraba al ver a sus padres nuevamente morir ante él.

–_Nos veremos nuevamente Ciel Phantomhive-_ dijo el ser desconocido mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

_Fin Sueño de Ciel._

-¡Noooo!- despertó gritando, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las sabanas de encima, su respiración estaba por demás agitada. Comenzó a toser fuertemente una y otra vez, poco a poco sentía que sus pulmones se cerraban, no dejando pasar aire alguno.

Sebastián al escuchar los gritos del niño entró lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación, a Ciel, por la impresión del sueño le habia comenzado a dar un ataque de asma, el mayordomo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a él, el joven tosía y tosía, rápidamente, el mayordomo lo sentó en posición erguida y trató de calmarlo.

-¡Bochan, tranquilícese por favor!- le dijo el mayor que estaba más que asustado al ver la reacción de su amo, el cual sudaba demasiado, miro como sus labios se tornaban azulados, justo después de eso, el niño cayó inconsciente.

Unas horas después, Ciel seguía recostado en su cama, su respiración ya se habia normalizado, Sebastián no se habia separado de él en ningún momento, después de haberlo visto cuando estaban en el circo, el habia estudiado como atacar las crisis asmáticas y después que este cayera inconsciente, hizo todo lo que ese extraño doctor habia hecho en ese entonces.

Abría los ojos lentamente, veía borroso al principio pero después reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Volteó a mirar hacia un lado y se encontró nada menos que con su mayordomo, el cual lo veía preocupado.

-Sebas… tián- apenas pudo decir.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Bochan?- le preguntó acercándose a su pequeño niño y poniendo su mano en su frente. Ciel solo cerró los ojos, aun no se sentía del todo bien.

-Descuide, yo cuidaré de usted- dijo el mayor.

Ciel no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido "¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Y por qué mato a sus padres? ¿De verdad los habia matado?" esas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza pero sobre todo "¿Lo volvería a ver nuevamente?" Se volvió a quedar dormido de tanto pensar.

Había anochecido ya, el niño habia dormido todo el dia a consecuencia de su asma, la habitación apenas estaba alumbrada, abrió los ojos y volteó a mirar hacia donde habia visto a Sebastián esa mañana, en efecto, su mayordomo seguía ahí.

-Buenas noches, Bochan ¿Cómo se siente?- le dijo acercándose un poco al niño.

-Bien- se limitó a decir.

Sebastián se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a la orilla de la cama acercándose poco a poco al niño que lo veía extrañado, finalmente el demonio lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de este –No vuelva a asustarme de esa manera- terminó de decir.

Ciel abrió los ojos a mas no poder, Sebastián se había preocupado por él, con sus pequeños brazos envolvió el cuerpo de su mayordomo el cual aún lo abrazaba, -lo sien… to- dijo un poco apenado y sonrojado.

El demonio levantó su cabeza para verle a los ojos, el niño aún estaba sonrojado, el mayor acabó con la distancia y terminó dándole un tierno beso a su amo, que yacia bajo él, se separaron y se miraron nuevamente.

-¿Dónde están Soma y Agni?- le preguntó el niño, ya que era extraño que no estuviesen ahí con él.

-Salieron muy temprano eta mañana, justo antes de que usted tuviera el ataque de asma, dijeron que tenían un compromiso y que volverían mañana temprano- dijo el mayordomo.

El niño desvió la mirada, le avergonzaba estar en esa situación, ya que Sebastián aún seguía arriba de él, -que bueno que se fueron, con ellos aquí no hubiese podido descansar- dijo.

-Puede decirme ¿a qué se debió su ataque de asma esta vez?- le preguntó el mayordomo.

El niño asintió, Sebastian se alejó de él, para que se pudiese sentar apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, el mayor quedó sentado a la orilla

-Yo… tuve una pesadilla- dijo –pero no fue una pesadilla cualquiera ¡esa voz!- habló para sí mismo -¿Dónde la he escuchado?- terminó de decir.

-¿Qué voz? Bochan- dijo Sebastián intrigado.

-¡Yo los vi! estaban vestidos igual que en la fotografía, y él... los mató- dijo un tanto desesperado, si bien, sabia por la fotografía que sus predecesores no vivirían mucho, ese sueño, que sintió tan real le confirmaba lo mismo.

Debía darse prisa, porque ya habia dejado pasar mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y se acabó el cap. 5, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si lo fue, regalenme un review por fis...

Este cap. quedó un poco emotivo a mi parecer, primero que nada, no quise que Ciel se quedara con las ganas de llorar, al fin de cuentas, el solo es un niño que extraña a sus padres. ¡Eh! respecto al doble sentido... ¡por favor no me maten! No era mi intención. Y luego... ¡Los celos de Sebby al descubierto! ¡oh mi Dios!

Aunque fue en un sueño ¿Que tal les pareció el primer encuentro que tuvo Ciel con sus padres? aunque admito que me pasé un poquito, ya que siento que tengo que presionarlo para que su deseo por verles se haga mas fuerte.

Nana19, me gusto tanto el cap. 28, si mi memoria no me falla, del manga, ese cap. reitera lo que dijiste en tu primer review sobre esta historia, de que ambos sienten amor mutuo, pero no del tono romántico, yo creo que Yana Toboso piensa igual, yo personalmente amo este cap. del manga, me encantó ver la reacción de Sebby al ver como su amo perdía la conciencia y como verán no pude evitar hacer mi propia versión, espero que les haya gustado.

Por último, Nana19, Sakurita-chan, HikaruMichaelis4869, Himesamy, Laura Frost y Rebeca18 gracias por sus review's me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia, y también a quienes hicieron de esta, su favorita. ¡Gracias, gracias!

Y una vez mas, les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer.


	6. Confirmación

¡Hola, hola! Al fin llegó el cap. 6, lamento la tardanza, aclaro que no fue por falta de inspiración, mas bien fue por exceso de esta ya que se me vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza y no sabía como ordenarlas, pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Quiero aclarar que este cap. se sale un poco de la temática que vengo presentando, pero igual es importante, probablemente se den cuenta hacia donde quiero dirigir la historia.

Advertencias: lenguaje fuerte espero que no les moleste.

Nana19 aun no saques tu impermeable pero dejalo a la vista ya que de repente pude caer un chubasco jeje. Y como siempre pido disculpas si el cap. tiene fallas. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Mas notas al final, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 6 Confirmación.

Mucho tiempo es el que había perdido ya, debía darse prisa ya que sus amados padres no vivirían mucho.

A la mañana siguiente salieron a toda prisa de la mansión de la ciudad, lo hicieron antes de que el dúo de idiotas regresara (Soma y Agni) era mejor hacerlo así ya que no quería tener más inconvenientes, primero irían a visitar a Rau, Ciel decidió ir con él sin avisar, se cobraría una de tantas.

El joven Conde después de haberle contado a Sebastián sobre el sueño que había tenido la mañana anterior, su mayordomo le llevó la cena y después de terminar lo dejó descansar ya que necesitaba reponerse para no volver a tener otra recaída, la mañana siguiente llegó rápido, Ciel le ordenó a su mayordomo que se apurara a alistarlo, obvio no saldrían sin que el niño desayunara primero, una vez que terminó de comer se marcharon.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, primero bajó su demonio mayordomo del carruaje seguido por Ciel, se adentraron en el edificio donde se ocultaba el chino.

Una vez dentro, el niño comenzó a toser una y otra vez ya que el lugar estaba completamente cubierto de humo, Sebastián rápidamente le ofreció un pañuelo a su amo para que dejara de respirar ese apestoso humo y para que no le diera otro ataque de asma.

El niño solo asintió y se cubrió el rostro mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban los 'hermanos' chinos.

-¡Buenos días joven Conde! Y por supuesto para ti también mayordomo-kun ¿Qué los trae tan temprano por aquí?- dijo Rau, acompañado de su hermana Ran-Mao.

-Vengo a hacerte unas preguntas- dijo Ciel sin más preámbulos y cruzado de brazos.

-Conde, Conde, usted tan serio como siempre- dijo el chino.

-No estoy de humor para bromas Rau, necesito que me digas ¿qué sabes tú sobre secuestros de parejas? Tengo entendido que hay reportes de desapariciones fuera de Londres- preguntó el niño con el ceño completamente fruncido.

Rau largo una sonrisa en su cara – ¿para qué quiere saber? Oh! ¿Será posible que el perro de la reina nuevamente se haya puesto en marcha?- dijo burlón.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua, ese día no estaba de humor para bromas –si ya sabes entonces, para que preguntas- dijo.

-No se moleste Conde, no fue mi intención- dijo –¿parejas secuestradas?- habló para sí mismo con su mano sobre su barbilla -supe hace algún tiempo que secuestraban parejas de enamorados, bueno más bien de casados, un contacto que tengo en Francia me informó de ello, al parecer los obligaban a hacer ciertas cosas- terminó de decir.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó rápidamente Ciel.

-Eso no se lo puedo decir ya que usted es un niño- dijo sonriente.

El niño tenía marcada una enorme vena en su frente, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, lo que menos quería es que se burlaran nuevamente de él – ¡con un carajo que no soy un niño! Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez, te advierto que me estas colmando la paciencia- terminó de hablar o casi gritar mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

Rau al ver el semblante completamente serio de Ciel, decidió que lo mejor sería hablar ya que conocía bien el carácter del joven Conde y lo más probable es que terminara destruyendo lo que con mucho esfuerzo había logrado construir.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro… si estamos hablando de los mismos secuestros, conozco dos versiones una si es correcta, pero de la otra solo son rumores, lo que le voy a decir tal vez sea un poco fuerte de escuchar- le dijo mientras miraba fijamente al joven Conde.

Ciel se sorprendió un poco, lo que le diría Rau es posiblemente por lo que estuviesen pasando sus padres en estos momentos, en parte sintió un poco de miedo escuchar, pero aun asi apretó sus puños y se armó de valor para encarar lo que Rau le tendría que decir. Movió su cabeza en forma de asentimiento para que este comenzara a hablar.

Rau entendió el mensaje he hizo una pausa antes de comenzar a hablar.

Sebastián pudo percibir cierto miedo por parte de su amo, así que se posicionó detrás de él y puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, Ciel volteó a verlo por un momento para después volver a mirar a Rau quien estaba a punto de hablar.

-Lo del secuestro de parejas hasta donde yo sé, tiene muchos años que lo hacen, los secuestran para forzarlos a procesar el opio, todas estas cumplen con el mismo requisito, tienen hijos, no importa a que clase social pertenezcan y blah blah, los amenazan de que van a matar a sus hijos si no hacen lo que se les pide, pero no solo para eso los secuestran, a las mujeres las forjan a cumplir ciertos favores, usted sabe a lo que me refiero, mientras que a los hombres los convierten esclavos, los sobreexplotan de tal manera que llegan al punto de que prefieren suicidarse que seguir viviendo, sin embargo si uno de los dos fallece primero, al otro lo matan igual, es como un modus operandum que tienen establecido- dijo.

Ciel estaba más que tenso por lo que habia escuchado, de solo pensar que sus padres estén pasando por algo así, lo llenó de rabia y aun le faltaba escuchar la otra versión –continua- dijo y el chino solo asintió.

-Hace poco escuche una conversación ajena, en ella comentaban sobre ciertas cosas que hacían, al principio creí que hablaban del opio, pero lo que escuché realmente me asustó- decía mientras tragaba saliva al recordar lo que habia escuchado.

-¡habla de una vez!- dijo Ciel desesperado.

-Bueno, es un poco fuerte lo que le voy a decir joven Conde- decía mirando fijamente al niño.

Ciel sintió un vuelco en su corazón, era muy probable que sus padres fuesen a pasar por lo que le diría Rau, recordó el sueño que había tenido y la fotografía que había visto, ahora estaba más que seguro de que lo escuchara sería por lo estuviesen pasando sus predecesores, al menos eso le daba a entender.

Sebastián quien aún tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Ciel pudo sentir como su joven amo comenzaba a temblar, lo apretó un poco para que se tranquilizara y este asintió.

Un silencio incomodo se habia formado en la habitación –te estoy esperando- dijo Ciel acabando con ese silencio.

-Como dije, estos son solo rumores, pero aun asi es probable que sea verdad-

-¡Con un demonio, habla de una buena vez!- dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido, ya habia perdido la paciencia.

-¡Hacen experimentos!- dijo rápidamente.

Ciel abrió los ojos a más no poder -¿Qué… que clase de experimentos?- preguntó, estaba asustado.

-No lo sé, solo escuche que hacían experimentos con ambos, ¿con que propósito? Eso tampoco lo sé, pero lo que le hacen a esas parejas es sumamente monstruoso, hasta para alguien como yo- terminó de decir.

El niño nuevamente sintió la necesidad de llorar y su mayordomo rápidamente lo notó.

-Tranquilo Bochan- dijo esperando que el joven Conde recuperara su compostura, el niño entendió el mensaje y tragó saliva para calmar un poco el enorme nudo que se le habia formado en su garganta.

Rau notó la actitud del niño, esa fue la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, -¿Por qué le importa lo que le pueda pasar a estas parejas?- preguntó.

-Es personal- contestó rápidamente –otra cosa más, puedes decirme ¿quiénes son las personas que dijeron todo eso?- dijo esperando respuesta.

-Son mis principales compradores, eso es todo lo que le puedo decir, como verá no puedo delatarlos ya que la gran parte de opio que exporto me la compran ellos- terminó de decir.

-Entiendo- dijo el niño –si vuelves a escuchar más rumores sobre ello, avísame, esto es importante- terminó de hablar mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

Sebastián hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo –espero que no le haya a mi joven amo- justo después se marchó junto a su niño.

Una vez dentro del carruaje Ciel le dice a Sebastián –si mal no recuerdo, Undertaker dijo que "lo que quedaba de ellos era lo que llegaba con él" necesito verlo nuevamente- terminó de decir.

-¿Usted cree que Undertaker vaya a querer hablar al respecto?- dijo interrogante.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que convencerlo a toda costa, asi que vamos de una vez-.

El mayordomo asintió y le dio unos golpecitos tipo código morse al carruaje para que se comenzara a mover.

En todo el trayecto demonio y contratista no habían dicho palabra alguna, solo se mandaban una que otra mirada, como siempre Ciel era el que rompía el silencio.

-Necesito que salgas e investigues quienes son los principales compradores de Rau, no importa cuánto tiempo te tardes, no vuelvas sin esa información- le dijo – ¡es una orden!- terminó de decir mientras levantaba el parche de su ojo derecho y haciendo brillar el sello del contrato.

El demonio se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Ciel, pero recupero la compostura e hizo su distinguida reverencia y dijo – ¡yes, my Lord!- justo después se dispuso a salir del carruaje en movimiento, no sin antes darle un beso a su amo, el cual se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Finalmente el niño había llegado a su destino, su chofer le abrió la puerta para que bajara, ya que sabía que este se encontraba solo debido a que había visto a Sebastián cuando se marchó.

Ciel, salió del carruaje y se dirigió hacia la fúnebre tienda.

-Undertaker ¿estás aquí?- preguntó mientras se adentraba.

-¡Saludos Conde!- dijo como siempre.

-Sé que no puedes hablarme sobre mis predecesores, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte respecto a la misión que me encomendó su majestad- le dijo.

-Primero salúdeme y luego veré si le puedo ayudar hihi- dijo el sepulturero mientras jalaba al niño del brazo para que este le abrazara al darse cuenta de que venía solo.

Ciel frunció el ceño y rápidamente intento zafarse del abrazo. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- le preguntó más que enojado.

-Usted tan serio como siempre hihi- dijo burlón.

-Tsk- frunció más el ceño, esa era la segunda vez en el dia que le decían lo mismo.

-Solo quiero que me respondas algo- dijo.

-Usted siempre va al grano, pero relájese, vamos a aprovechar que no vino su mayordomo hihi- le decía acercándose peligrosamente al menor, el cual rápidamente le marcó un alto.

-¿Q- Qué rayos estas intentando hacer?- preguntó mientras daba pasos hacia atrás intentado alejarse del shinigami.

-No se asuste Conde hihi- se seguía burlando del niño. -¿Qué le parece si continuamos con lo que quedó pendiente la vez anterior?*- le pregunto y Ciel no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante lo dicho por el sepulturero y al darse cuenta de la mínima distancia que este tenía sobre él.

-¿Pero qué diab…? ¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo mientras intentaba empujarlo pero el shinigami lo tomó por sus muñecas y lo acercó lo suficiente hacia él.

Ciel tenía abiertos los ojos a mas no poder, ¡Undertaker lo estaba besando! hizo un brusco movimiento y finalmente rompió el beso.

– ¿Co… Cómo te atreves a besarme?- le dijo mientras se alejaba del shinigami y con su brazo se limpiaba su boca.

El Sepulturero nomas sonrió, le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al niño –no se enfade Conde, además la otra vez no se quejó hihi-.

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¡Eres un imbécil!- le dijo para darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, se sintió humillado.

El shinigami rápidamente lo detuvo tomándolo de su brazo el cual forcejeo para soltarse del agarre -¡suéltame!- dijo intentando zafarse.

–Le diré lo que quiere saber- Ciel dejó de forcejear.

-Al fin de cuentas ya me pagó hihi- dijo burlándose del Conde.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- Le dijo el niño, que estaba más que furico se volvió a dar la vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

-¡Ya, ya! Tranquilícese, a ver dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con la promesa que le hice a Vincent- termino de decir.

A Ciel no le quedó más remedio que calmarse porque de verdad necesitaba la información, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo así que un poco más calmado le preguntó -¿Cómo es que llegan a ti los cuerpos de las parejas desaparecidas? Me refiero al estado en que llegan-.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo.

-¿Vas a responder, sí o no?- dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido.

Undertaker largó una sonrisa en su cara, sin duda alguna amaba a ese niño, lástima que cierto demonio se le había adelantado.

-Como dije anteriormente, ellos llegan juntos hihi- Ciel se confundió un poco ante lo dicho por Undertaker.

-¡Especifica!- dijo el niño.

El sepulturero se dirigió hacia su escritorio dejando al joven Conde con muchas interrogantes, sacó unos expedientes y le hizo un ademan con su dedo al niño para que se acercara hacia él.

Ciel lo dudó por un momento pero finalmente se acercó con Undertaker -mire usted mismo- le dijo mientras le mostraba las fotografías que habia tomado para agregarlas a los expedientes.

El niño abrió los ojos como platos al ver el estado en que se encontraban estas parejas, aparte de que le confirmaban lo que Rau le habia dicho con anterioridad, su pequeño cuerpo se comenzó a tensar al pensar en cómo podrían acabar sus predecesores si tan solo él no se daba prisa.

Undertaker notó el cambio de actitud del joven Conde, sintió la necesidad de consolarlo pero unos golpes en lo puerta lo pusieron en alerta, ambos voltearon a mirar, era nada menos que Sebastián quien ya había regresado de hacer su investigación.

-Bochan ¿le sucede algo?- le preguntó preocupado su mayordomo al ver la cara de su joven amo.

Ciel sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado –no, todo está bien- su corazón dio un vuelo al ver a su mayordomo no solo se sentía triste por lo que había visto en las fotografías sino también por el beso que le habia robado Undertaker, sentía que de alguna manera había traicionado a su demonio.

Undertaker notó la actitud del niño supo que su tristeza se debía en parte a él –Sebastián ¿podrías dejarme a solas con el Conde por favor?- Ciel se sorprendió y volteo a mirar al shinigami y después se volteó a mirar a Sebastián a quien solo le asintió para que se marchara.

Y así lo hizo, una vez que Ciel se encontraba solo con Undertaker volvió a sentirse nervioso pero tenía que dejarle muy claro que él amaba a Sebastián.

-Perdone el atrevimiento que tuve con usted hace unos momentos- le dijo el shinigami.

El niño se sonrojó al recordar el beso y agachó la cabeza –solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo cabizbajo, -yo… quiero a Sebastián-.

-Por desgracia lo sé- dijo –pero no me pude contener, no se preocupe que no lo volveré a hacer- dijo resignado.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendes- dijo.

-Es una pena que no sea yo el que profane su lindo cuerpo- dijo el shinigami con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?- A Ciel se le subieron los colores al rostro al pensar en lo dicho por Undertaker.

El Sepulturero largó una enorme sonrisa en su cara – ¡vaya, vaya! veo que usted aún no se ha entregado a su demonio hihi- dijo burlón.

¿Queeeeé?- dijo Ciel completamente ruborizado, ese tema era algo que no había pasado por su cabeza a pesar de que su pequeño cuerpo reacciona a los besos de su demonio.

-No se preocupe, eso es algo muy natural y pasará cuando sea el momento, por lo pronto disfrute su relación, no cualquiera tiene a un demonio que se contenga como pareja hihi-.

El niño estaba más que avergonzado –adiós- fue lo único que dijo para posteriormente marcharse ahí.

El shinigami solo suspiró, pero al menos había logrado robarle un beso a ese niño que lo había cautivado prácticamente des que nació.

Una vez fuera, Sebastián esperaba en la puerta del carruaje a su joven amo, el niño le paso de largó sin voltear a mirarlo, un tanto extrañado abordó seguido por Ciel, el carruaje.

Cada uno tomó su respectivo lugar, el joven Conde no se atrevía a mirar a su mayordomo a los ojos, pensaba en lo último que habían hablado él y Undertaker cuando de pronto a su mente vinieron imágenes de Sebastián y él haciendo 'esas cosas' se puso todavía más rojo de lo que estaba, sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para tratar de olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

Sebastián miraba de reojo a su amo, sabía que ese shinigami algo le había dicho a su Bochan para que este se pusiera asi, lo que no podía negar es que Ciel se veía realmente lindo estando sonrojado, el demonio sonrió para sus adentros.

-Y por fin ¿Qué fue lo que averiguo?- Le pregunto el mayordomo.

Ciel sonrojado hasta las orejas y cabizbajo le respondió –Undertaker me mostro unas fotografías- al recordar esto último, cambió su semblante por uno triste –lo que les hacen a esas parejas es horrible- dijo al borde del llanto, ya que nuevamente sus amados padres habían aparecido en su mente.

Sebastián rápidamente se paró de su lugar y se sentó junto a su niño –no se preocupe, ya verá que los encontraremos- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

El niño se puso rígido al recordar lo que había pasado con Undertaker, el demonio sintió la rigidez de su amo y lo estrechó más hacia él.

-Yo también cumplí con mi parte y ya sé a dónde pertenecen estas personas haremos que nos digan donde se encuentran los secuestradores de sus padres- le decía tratándolo de animar ignorando que su pequeño se debatía entre si contarle o no lo sucedido con el shinigami.

El niño volvió a llorar en silencio entre los brazos de su mayordomo, no se atrevió a decir nada.

Decidió que mejor se enfocaría a buscar a sus padres al fin de cuentas la verdadera búsqueda había comenzado.

* * *

Se acabó el cap. 6 espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que quedó diferente a lo acostumbrado.

(*) Se refiere al manga, específicamente el cap. 24, donde Ciel se queda a Solas con Undertaker durante toda la tarde, bueno yo lo interpreté así, me refiero a que Ciel le hizo ciertas cosas a Undertaker, es que Yana Toboso se pasa a veces, pone unas indirectas que la dejan a una con muchas interrogantes.

Respecto al UnderxCiel ¡no me maten! es que me gusta esta pareja jeje y no lo tenía planeado así, pero de igual menara me gustó como quedó, ademas no solo Sebby va a ser el único que va a besar a Ciel.

"La confirmación" se refiere a la versión real y rumor que le platicó Rau a Ciel, espero que hayan entendido el mensaje. Si no pues mas adelante lo entenderán.

Perrible, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la paciencia de leer este fic, me alegraron mucho tus comentarios, como siempre tambien a Nana19, Sakurita-chan, Himesamy y Rebecca18, gracias por su apoyo.

Y una vez mas, les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer.


	7. ¿Celos?

¡Hola, hola! Aquí les traigio un nuevo cap, espero y les guste

Advertencias: Lemmon(ligero).

Como siempre pido disculpas si tiene fallas. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Mas notas al final, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 7 ¿Celos?

Finalmente la verdadera búsqueda había comenzado.

El demonio aún seguía abrazando a su pequeño niño, quien seguía llorando en silencio después de un largo rato se separaron, este miraba fijamente a Ciel quien estaba un tanto avergonzado era la segunda vez que lloraba en los brazos de su mayordomo.

Sebastián quiso besar al niño pero este rápidamente esquivó el beso, no es que no lo quisiera besar, más bien era porque en sus labios aun sentía estaba la esencia de Undertaker, el mayor mas que extrañado cuestionó al joven Conde por su actitud.

-¿Le sucede algo, Bochan?-

Ciel no sabía que decirle, si le contaba la verdad a su mayordomo, lo más probable es que este fuera a hacerle una escena de celos a Undertaker y eso era lo que menos quería, aparte que sintió un poco de miedo de tan solo pensar que el demonio se diese cuenta que había sido besado por alguien más, no le quedó más remedio que tener mentirle.

-No… no lo tomes a mal, es solo que…- ¡rayos! No sabía que decirle.

Su mayordomo se separó del niño sin más reparos, ya no quiso cuestionarlo de antemano sabía que este no le diría nada, se paró de donde estaba y se fue a sentar a su lugar ante la mirada atónita de su joven amo.

Un rato después, demonio y contratista, iban sentados frente a frente, ambos miraban hacia afuera, Ciel se sentía triste "maldito Undertaker" pensaba ya que se moría de ganas lanzarse hacia los brazos de su amado demonio, tenía que romper el silencio ya que la situación era más que incomoda.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó.

El mayordomo que miraba hacia afuera respondió sin mirarlo –ya pronto lo verá- estaba entre enojado y triste, las actitudes que tenía Ciel hacia él a veces lo sacaban de quicio pero también lo entristecían en cierta manera, se odiaba a si mismo por quererlo tanto.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- respondió, en sus adentros maldecía una y otra vez a Undertaker.

Asi fue todo el trayecto, Sebastián en su investigación había logrado dar con el paradero de un tal Lord Henry Barrymore quien vivía en una pequeña aldea llamada Houndsworth, era ahí donde se dirigían.

Ciel un tanto intrigado por no saber hacia dónde se dirigían decidió pensar en otras cosas, después de todo confiaba completamente en Sebastián.

Por alguna razón ese día lo sentía diferente, independientemente de lo que le había pasado, desde que se levantó sentía la enorme necesidad de regresar a la mansión principal, no entendía el porqué de esa sensación, pero eso no lo detendría ya que su prioridad era encontrar a sus padres sanos y salvos.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un brusco movimiento, hace que por poco y caiga de su asiento, por suerte su demonio mayordomo estaba ahí con él, quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos para que no se golpeara.

-¿Q- Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó con intriga y un tanto sonrojado al estar entre los brazos de su amado.

-No lo sé, por favor espere aquí- dijo su sexy mayordomo mientras sentaba nuevamente al niño.

Sebastián se bajó del carruaje y alcanzó a ver al chofer que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, se acercó un poco más y notó que había alguien más.

-Yo… yo no la vi… ella se atravesó de repente en mi camino- decía el chofer del carruaje, quien veía con preocupación a la joven que yacia tirada en el suelo, al parecer la había arrollado.

Sebastián se acercó lentamente a ver a la mujer que estaba en el suelo, se trataba de una joven de blanca piel y cabellos azulados, supuso que trabajaba de sirvienta, ya que vestía un largo vestido morado con un delantal blanco, a pesar de estar recostada con sus ojos cerrados, parecía que no habia recibido golpe alguno ya que no presentaba herida alguna.

Ciel un tanto impaciente, decidió salir del carruaje, se dirigió al frente donde se encontró con su mayordomo y su chofer, debajo de ellos estaba una hermosa mujer, Sebastián, quien no había visto a su joven amo, tomó a la joven en sus brazos, justo cuando se volteó, se encontró con Ciel, quien tenía el ceño completamente fruncido y estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?- preguntó tratando de disimular los celos que sentía al ver a su mayordomo con la joven mujer en sus brazos.

-Lo… siento, yo… no la vi, ella se me atravesó- decía el chofer un tanto nervioso al ver la cara de su amo –por… por favor no me encierre… no fue mi intención lastimarla- terminó de decir esperando que su joven amo no lo fuese a mandar a la cárcel por haber atropellado a la joven.

-Sebastián ¿ella se encuentra bien?- le preguntó a su mayordomo.

-Al parecer solo fue el golpe que recibió, pero se recuperará- justo cuando dijo eso, la joven se acurrucó en los brazos del demonio, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de este, causando que el joven Conde sintiera enormes celos.

Rápidamente Ciel reaccionó de su actitud y dijo –debemos preguntarle de donde viene, Sebastián, llévala dentro del carruaje, tu (le dice al chofer) dirígete al pueblo más cercano, es probable que ella venga de ahí- mayordomo y chofer asintieron con la cabeza.

Primero abordó Ciel, seguido por su mayordomo con la joven en brazos, se sentaron como siempre, frente a frente, solo que esta vez la diferencia era que los acompañaba una joven mujer.

Sebastián trató de sentar a la mujer a un costado de él pero esta, estando dormida se negaba a separarse del demonio, Ciel no dejaba de mirarlos, estaba celoso, de pronto la joven se recostó sobre las piernas de Sebastián, eso fue un golpe bajo para el niño, quien frunció el ceño y apretó los puños tratando de no perder la compostura.

Sebastián notó la actitud de su joven amo, sabía que este le reclamaría cuando estuviesen a solas, sin embargo sonrió para sus adentros ya que de algún modo se estaría vengando del niño por no haberse dejado besar.

Nuevamente el carruaje se puso en marcha, un rato después sintieron que finalmente se detenía, sin querer habían llegado a su destino, el chofer abrió la puerta, primero bajó Ciel quien estaba muy enojado, Sebastián dejó a la joven recostada en su asiento y salió, primero investigarían donde estaban.

Ciel se encontraba al frente de una tienda cruzado de brazos, miraba a su chofer que pedía información cuando de pronto sintió que dos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás. Se trataba de su mayordomo quien no pudo resistirse a ver la silueta de su joven amo, el niño un tanto extrañado se volteó un poco para verle pero no pudo ya que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la respiración de este sobre su nuca.

Así se quedaron un momento, no lo pudo evitar, cambió su semblante por uno triste al recordar el beso de Undertaker, pero "¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Al fin de cuentas solo se trataba de un beso ¿acaso lo amaba lo suficiente, como para ponerse en ese estado?".

Finalmente el mayor rompió el abrazo, justo antes de que su chofer se hiciera presente.

-¿Qué fue lo que investigaste?- dijo cabizbajo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

El chofer un tanto extrañado respondió –estamos en Houndsworth-

-¿Pero no preguntaste por la mujer que arrollaste?- le preguntó en tono firme.

Su chofer se puso muy nervioso –sí, pregunté me dijeron que era probable que la joven trabaje en una enorme casona que está en una colina un poco alejada de aquí, me mencionaron a un tal ¿Cómo se llama? Lord… Henry- terminó de decir.

Sebastián se sorprendió un poco, sin querer habían llegado a su destino y lo mejor es que tenían un pretexto para infiltrarse con la persona que se dirigían –entonces no perdamos tiempo- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el niño mientras le hacía un ademan al chofer para que se marcharan de ahí.

Este solo miró al niño dándole a entender que cuando estuviesen solos le diría.

Una vez dentro del carruaje, Sebastián se sentó al lado de Ciel ya que el otro asiento lo ocupaba la joven, quien seguía dormida aun.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento que tuve con usted hace unos momentos y discúlpeme por lo que le voy a hacer ahora- justo después de terminar de hablar, el mayordomo jaló hacia él al niño y lo besó apasionadamente, Ciel rápidamente se trató de separarse pero no pudo, las manos del mayor lo acariciaban desesperadamente por la espalda, el menor no podía evitar estremecerse ante el contacto.

Estaban tan sumidos en el beso que no se percataron que la joven que según yacia dormida los veía, sonrió con malicia y cinismo, cerró nuevamente sus ojos haciéndose la dormida, ya que tenía rato que habia despertado.

Ciel gemía de placer entre besos –haa- ya que la mano de su demonio lo acariciaba por encima de sus pantaloncillos, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba empujó un poco a Sebastián para que se detuviera.

El mayor rápidamente entendió el mensaje y se separó del menor quien respiraba agitado y se encontraba completamente ruborizado "¿Cómo fue que había la compostura?" se preguntó y eso no era lo peor porque no estaban solos.

Ciel se sentía excitado y avergonzado, su mayordomo ya había cruzado el límite mas no dijo nada, solo se volteó a mirar hacia afuera.

Por otro lado Sebastián seguía preguntándose sobre la actitud que había tomado, a esas alturas ya no se podía contener pero tampoco quería forzar al niño a hacer algo que tal vez no quisiera.

-Nuevamente, perdone mi atre…- fue interrumpido.

-¡Déjalo así!- dijo rápidamente –hablaremos después- terminó de decir sin voltear a mirarlo aún estaba agitado, su mayordomo solo asintió.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, Ciel bajó casi corriendo del carruaje mientras que Sebastián tomaba a la joven entre sus brazos para salir de ahí, habían llegado a una enorme casona en lo alto de una colina, el chofer se acercó a tocar a la puerta 'toc, toc' no respondió nadie, -quizás no se encuentren- dijo el chofer.

-Tendremos que regresar- dijo Ciel, iban a abordar nuevamente cuando escucharon que abrían un ventana – ¿quiénes son uste…? ¡Ángela!- dijo un hombre mayor de cabello café y barba al reconocer a la joven que yacia en los brazos de Sebastián.

-Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y nosotros encontramos a esta mujer- dijo el niño.

-Enseguida voy- dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la ventana y se disponía a bajar a abrirles, un rato después la puerta principal se habría rápidamente -¡Angela! ¡Angela!- decía una y otra vez el hombre acercándose al mayordomo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?- preguntó enojado.

El chofer entro en pánico, de seguro su amo lo delataría y entonces si terminaría en la cárcel.

-Nosotros la encontramos lejos de aquí- se limitó a decir el niño, el chofer suspiró y agradeció internamente a su joven amo por no haberlo delatado.

-Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera, vamos adentro?- dijo el hombre un poco más calmado mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven quien aún estaba en los brazos de Sebastián.

El joven Conde y sus sirvientes se adentraron a la enorme casona, Sebastián miraba a los alrededores, su investigación lo había llevado directamente con ese hombre, ahora debían averiguar donde era que procesaban el opio.

El hombre los condujo hacia una habitación que se encontraba antes de llegar al sótano de la casa, -pasen, es por aquí- decía mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos.

Sebastián se adentró hasta una pequeña habitación y colocó cuidadosamente a la joven en la cama.

-Muchas gracias por haberla encontrado- dijo el hombre –pero que descortés, yo soy Henry Barrymore, por favor díganme Lord Henry- terminó de decir.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el niño –como dije anteriormente, soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive y estos son mis sirvientes- mayordomo y chofer hicieron reverencia.

-Pero díganos ¿Qué hacia ella tan lejos de su hogar?- dijo el niño mientras señalaba a la joven.

-Yo la mande a que hiciera algunas cosas- dijo un tanto nervioso –disculpen si no les ofrezco algo de beber, como verán Angela es mi única empleada…-.

-Si no les molesta, yo puedo preparar el té- dijo el mayordomo, tanto el niño como el hombre asintieron.

-Entonces vámonos de aquí- dijo el Lord –este no es lugar para un Conde- terminó de decir mientras hacia un ademan para que el niño comenzara a caminar.

Ciel entendió el mensaje y siguió al hombre –vamos a mi estudio a charlar un poco- dijo.

Cuando ya no había nadie cerca, la joven mujer se paró rápidamente de la cama, salió sigilosamente de ahí poniéndole seguro por dentro a la puerta para que nadie entrara y finalmente se marchó sin que nadie la mirara.

Un rato después Lord Henry y Ciel Phantomhive se encontraban tomado té en el estudio del primero.

-Pero dígame ¿Qué hace un niño pequeño en un lugar tan alejado como este?- preguntó el hombre.

-Vengo de vacaciones- dijo Ciel tratando de persuadir al hombre.

-¿Y hacia donde se dirigen?- preguntó.

Ciel, se puso nervioso mas no lo demostró, ¡pero no sabía que decirle! por suerte su mayordomo se dio cuenta de la situación y respondió rápidamente –mi joven amo se encuentra haciendo un viaje de placer por todo Londres- dijo.

-¡Oh vaya! Dichoso usted que se puede dar esos lujos- dijo el hombre un tanto entusiasmado.

-La verdad es que lo necesitaba- dijo el niño, haciendo más grande la mentira.

Entre charlas sin sentido finalmente se pasó la tarde, Angela, quien ya había regresado de quien sabe dónde se había mostrado como víctima al hacerse presente ante su amo, mas no dijo que había sido arrollada por el chofer de Ciel, después de eso ella y Sebastián se marcharon a la cocina para preparar la cena.

Lord Henry le proporcionó a Ciel una habitación temporal el cual puso de pretexto que necesitaba descansar, ya que finalmente Sebastián le había contado sobre su investigación.

El joven Conde yacía recostado en la recamara, mas no estaba dormido, no podía evitar sentirse observado, fastidiado de tal acoso salió de ahí para ir en busca de su mayordomo, la casa aunque no era una mansión, fácilmente se podía perder si no la conocían por dentro, Ciel iba caminando por un extenso pasillo cuando divisó una puerta entre abierta, se acercó lentamente.

Resulta que la habitación que miró Ciel, era la cocina, ahí se encontraban Sebastián y Angela preparando la cena, la mujer al sentir que el niño se acercaba, hizo algo que dejó tanto a amo como mayordomo con la boca abierta.

Ciel estaba parado justo en la entrada de la cocina, miró como su mayordomo besaba a la sirvienta, Angela se le abalanzó a Sebastián para besarle, el demonio se percató de la presencia de su joven amo y se separó abruptamente de la mujer, quien sonreía cínicamente.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al ver a Sebastián besar a la mujer –Bochan- fue lo único que dijo su mayordomo mientras se acercaba al niño.

El niño salió corriendo de ahí, con su brazo se limpiaba sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, mientras tanto, el mayordomo iba a ir en búsqueda de su joven amo cuando sintió que la joven mujer lo jaló de su brazo, este volteó a mirarla interrogante y con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará- dijo Ángela para acercarse seductoramente al mayordomo.

Sebastián sintió rabia al ver la actitud de la mujer –con el debido respeto le digo que por favor me suelte- le dijo ya que esta aun lo tenía tomado del brazo.

La mujer soltó a Sebastián, pero no podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente –no te enfades, es solo un niño- decía aun sonriendo.

-Mi joven amo no es un simple niño- dijo el mayordomo mientras se marchaba de ahí para ir en busca de Ciel.

No supo cómo fue que llegó, pero finalmente llegó a su habitación temporal, se quitó el parche que cubre su ojo derecho y se recostó en la suave cama a llorar, ahora sabía lo que sentiría Sebastián si este se hubiese enterado de lo de Undertaker, trató de calmarse –mi prioridad es encontrar a mis predecesores- se decía a si mismo cuando escucho unos golpes leves a la puerta, sabía bien de quien se trataba.

Sebastián al no recibir respuesta trató de adentrarse, pero la puerta no abrió ya que Ciel le había puesto seguro, el demonio giró la perilla con tal fuerza que hizo que esta cediera, se adentró rápidamente y miró a su joven amo quien se yacía sentado a la orilla de la recamara.

-Por favor discúlpeme, ella fue quien me besó- le dijo.

-No me importa- dijo Ciel.

-Yo sé que si, por favor perdóneme- le decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al menor y quien rápido volteó cabeza.

-No te atrevas a besarme, aun hueles a ella- le dijo mientras lo trataba de alejar de su lado.

-Si eso es lo que le molesta, entonces espere aquí- le dijo Sebastián mientras se marchaba a lavarse los dientes, dejando al niño un tanto extrañado.

El joven Conde se había sentado en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana durante la ausencia de Sebastián quien finalmente regresaba, sin decirle nada tomó al niño en sus brazos -¿Q- Qué haces?- le preguntó.

El mayordomo no dijo nada, recostó a Ciel sobre la cama y se posicionó arriba de él, niño se ruborizó por completo al notar las intenciones que tenía Sebastián para con él –me permite- dijo el demonio.

Ciel no respondió ya que se encontraba completamente ruborizado, el mayordomo interpretó el silencio como un sí y lo procedió a besar en sus labios, rápidamente el beso se iba haciendo más y más demandante, el demonio exploraba con gula la boca del niño, Ciel tenía un sabor muy dulce –haa- gemidos involuntarios se escuchaban en la habitación, el mayor comenzó a besar el cuello de su pequeño amante –haaa- gemía una y otra vez, lo gemidos del Conde eran música para los oídos del demonio que solo lograban excitarlo más.

Sebastián coló una de sus manos por debajo de los pantaloncillos de Ciel haciendo que este se estremeciera mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás, era tanto el placer que sentía el niño, mas no pudo evitar que a su mente le vinieran recuerdos que según él, había enterrado para siempre, las imágenes de su cautiverio rondaban su mente una y otra vez sobre todo aquellas de cuando fue violado por esos tres sujetos que Sebastián había matado el día que se hizo presente ante él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe – ¡noooo!- dijo mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Sebastián.

Este rápidamente se detuvo -¿No?- le preguntó,

El niño lloraba con sentimiento, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer –no… aun no estoy listo- no se atrevió a decirle la verdad.

Sebastián se quitó de encima del joven Conde, sabía muy en sus adentros que aún no era el momento más sin embargo fue más su deseo por poseerlo que no pensó en lo que el niño pudiese sentir –yo entiendo- fue lo único que articuló.

-Gracias- dijo Ciel cabizbajo y ruborizado.

Sin decir nada procedió a arreglarle la ropa arrugada a Ciel, cuando terminó -será mejor que baje a cenar- le dijo el mayordomo y el niño solo asintió, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

La cena pasó sin ningún problema, unas horas después, Ciel ya había cenado y se encontraba durmiendo, el contacto que tuvo con Sebastián fue mínimo, así que una vez que lo vistió dejó al niño y se marchó a su habitación temporal.

Era alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, la ventana donde yacía dormido el niño se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a una silueta obscura, se acercó sigilosamente hacía donde estaba el joven Conde, una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su obscuro rostro.

Ciel se despertó de golpe a consecuencia de una pesadilla, parpadeó varias veces ya que había alcanzado a divisar la silueta negra, no pudo evitar aterrarse al verla, era la misma silueta que había visto en sus sueños, iba a gritar pero el sujeto le tapo su boca mientras lo despojaba de sus sabanas, el niño lo miraba con horror ya que las imágenes de sus padres siendo cruelmente asesinados rondaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El desconocido lo asfixió lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, justo después lo tomó en sus brazos y se marchó de ahí.

Sebastián se dirigió a velocidad sobre humana hacia la habitación de Ciel, había sentido una extraña presencia, llegó derribando la puerta ya que esta tenia seguro, se acercó a la recamara pero su joven amo no se encontraba ahí.

Sus ojos demoníacos se hicieron visibles, alguien se había llevado a su joven amo y él definitivamente no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

* * *

Se terminó el cap. 7 espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Uoh jo jo! Finalmente se acerca el reencuentro de Ciel con sus padres.

Respecto al lemmon, no quise profundizar ya que aun no es tiempo, como dije en el primer capítulo, el verdadero lemmon vendrá en un futuro lejano, si tendrán uno que otro desliz pero no pasará de ahí jeje.

Gracias por sus review's, a pesar de que el cap anterior haya quedado un poco diferente. Ah también quiero informarles que no tengo fecha de actualización para esta historia, tengo muchas ideas en mente pero necesito tiempo para poderlas acomodar, yo personalmente no suelo tener mucho tiempo para escribir, así que me tardaré en subir los capítulos, espero que me disculpen, el fic "el mas mínimo error" ese sí lo voy a seguir actualizando cada miércoles ya que esa historia la tengo bastante avanzada.

Pido disculpas de antemano por la tardanza que pueda provocar.

Y una vez mas, les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer.

Dejen Review's please!


	8. Aprisionado

¡Hola, hola! Gomen! Por la tardanza he tenido muchísimo trabajo, cambiando de tema quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por los "horrores" ortográficos y faltantes de palabras que tienen los capítulos anteriores, no tengo justificación mas que la falta de sueño :( pero como siempre, trataré de mejorar.

Advertencias: Lenguaje un poco fuerte y un poco de gore aunque no soy buena escribiendo este genero así que espero que no les moleste.

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece pero la historia sip.

Mas notas al final, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Kuroshitsuji, historia alterna.

Cap. 8 Aprisionado.

Sebastián se dirigió a velocidad sobre humana hacia la habitación de Ciel mas no lo encontró. Se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

Dio un enorme salto por la ventana para seguir al intruso desconocido, corría a toda prisa siguiendo el rastro de la extraña presencia hasta que llegó a un punto en que el rastro de este simplemente desapareció –Tsk- chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración.

Ya estaba bastante retirado del pueblo, más sin embargo – ¡Aaaaahhhhhgggg!- a lo lejos se escucharon unos gritos, Sebastián volteó a mirar por donde provenían los gritos, al parecer estos provenían de la pequeña aldea justo después emprendió su marcha hacia allá.

Una vez que llegó, miró que había mucha gente reunida en un solo lugar, -¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron?- decía la gente, el mayordomo se mezcló entre la multitud hasta finalmente llegar al centro, a Sebastián casi nada suele sorprenderlo ya que él es un demonio pero lo que vio lo dejó atónito por así decirlo.

-¿Quién fue el culpable de esta desgracia?- preguntaban las personas al unísono.

Sebastián dejando de lado su asombro se regresó a la casona de Lord Henry para buscarla a ella.

Una vez dentro se dirigió hasta la habitación de Ángela, entró derribando la puerta, se acercó hasta la mujer que yacía recostada hacia arriba y la tomó del cuello con una de sus manos -¿Dónde está mi joven amo?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos demoníacos brillando.

La mujer esbozó una cínica sonrisa, puso sus manos sobre la de Sebastián quien la apretaba cada segundo que esta no respondía, el demonio la miraba fijamente –será mejor que me responda o de lo contrario la descuartizaré aquí mismo- le dijo serio.

Ángela seguía sonriendo descaradamente, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que el demonio la apretujara del cuello –mi amo lo necesita- fue lo único que articuló.

-¿Para qué lo necesita?- le preguntó rápidamente.

Ella seguía sonriendo de la manera más cínica posible, cosa que hacía que el demonio fuese perdiendo la poca paciencia que le tenía.

-Lléveme con él ¡ahora mismo!- le dijo Sebastián con ceño completamente fruncido.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo traicionar a mi amo, aparte que ¡no quiero hacerlo!- respondió mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por el pecho del demonio –pero si me das lo que quiero tal vez lo considere- cuando dijo esto último la mujer ya tenía su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sebastián, quien de la rabia que sintió le apretó más fuerte el cuello.

Ángela gimió y arqueó su espalda al sentir el apretujón que le dio Sebastián –aah- los ojos de la mujer denotaban deseo y lascivia. -Entonces ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó.

Sebastián quitó la mano de la mujer de sus labios, como odiaba ese tipo de mujeres, esas que se le ofrecían sin deparo alguno no solo las odiaba sino que también le asqueaban de solo pensar "¿a cuántos hombres no se le habría ofrecido?" Eso realmente lo hastiaba.

–Tsk- chasqueó la lengua.

La mujer largó una sonrisa en su cara -¿piensas serle fiel todo el tiempo? Eso no es propio de un demonio- le dijo.

Sebastián abrió los ojos en sorpresa, -eso no es de su incumbencia, además yo respeto a mi joven amo- contestó, no tenía por qué darle excusas pero aun así lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Ja! ¿Respetar a tu amo? ¿Eso también incluye que debas follártelo cuantas veces quieras?- le respondió ella.

Sebastián sintió hervir la sangre ante el comentario de la mujer "¡Esa estúpida se estaba burlando de él!" obviamente no le iba a dar el gusto de entrar en su juego -Ya me cansé de este estúpido juego, así que le volveré a preguntar una vez más ¡¿Dónde está mi amo?!- ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y cada minuto que pasaba sin su niño se le hacía eterno.

-Sabes cuál es el precio- le dijo la mujer, el demonio perdió la compostura al escuchar esto último, "¿Quién rayos se creía para burlarse así de él?" apretó el cuello de Ángela fuertemente, su mano rápidamente se manchó de sangre pero aun así la mujer no dejaba de sonreír, el demonio usó su otra mano y la atravesó justo en el pecho –Aah- gimió nuevamente, al parecer el dolor era el menor de sus problemas.

Sebastián sonrió con malicia –veo que lo disfruta- le dijo acercándosele al oído y mientras terminaba de atravesar a la mujer.

-Por supuesto que sí… disfruto el saber que no llegarás a tiempo para salvarle- le dijo ella justo antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara.

Sebastián abrió los ojos como platos, esa estúpida mujer había logrado persuadirlo.

El pequeño cuarto estaba completamente salpicado de sangre, un demonio salía de ahí teñido de rojo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la habitación del Lord una vez que llegó ahí derribó la puerta de un solo golpe.

El hombre que yacía completamente dormido se despertó de repente y se sentó quedando apoyado en el respaldo de su recamara, se frotó los ojos varias veces ya que había alcanzado a percibir una extraña silueta.

Se horrorizó al ver al demonio que yacía parado frente a él.

Sebastián tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro que hizo que el hombre se paralizara por completo.

- ¡Haaaaaa!- gritó el Lord al ver más de cerca al mayordomo – ¡Ángela ayúdame!-.

El demonio que un sonreía –ella no vendrá, así que dígame por favor ¿Dónde procesan el opio?- pregunto amable a pesar de que su apariencia decía otra cosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no vendrá?- preguntó el hombre.

-Estoy siendo amable con usted- dijo sonriendo –así que por favor responda a mi pregunta ¿Dónde procesan el opio?- le dijo esto último en tono firme cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Lord al ver el semblante que había tomado el demonio –Yo… no lo sé- respondió con nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, mi investigación me trajo hacia usted- le contestó el demonio.

-No… no puedo, ellos me mataran- decía temblando.

-También lo haré yo si no me responde-.

El hombre estaba entre la espada y la pared, a lo lejos se alcanzó a escuchar -¡mátenlo, mátenlo!- al parecer habían formado una trifulca para deshacerse del responsable del o los cadáveres que aparecieron en el centro del pueblo.

Algunos residentes traían en sus manos antorchas encendidas y herramientas como machetes tridentes o garrotes, todos se dirigían hacia la casona en la colina.

Sebastián sonrió nuevamente –sabe usted, yo suelo ser muy paciente pero en estos momentos ya no tengo ni una pizca de ello, asi que es su última oportunidad de responderme- dijo.

-El castillo Pluston- respondió –a las afueras del castillo Pluston, es ahí donde procesamos el opio- terminó de decir.

-Es usted muy amable- le dice el demonio cortésmente aun teniendo su macabra sonrisa en el rostro.

-Usted no podrá solo, ellos…- fue lo último que dijo ya que el mayordomo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente, tomó un pequeño candelero que tenía dos velas encendidas, se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda y la puso sobre el fuego avivándolo de tal manera que la enorme casona comenzó a quemarse rápidamente.

La multitud de gente se detuvo en seco al ver que la casona se estaba quemando y al ver que una silueta salía lentamente de ella colocándose sin preocupación alguna un intachable guante blanco – ¡él fue!- dijo uno de los presentes señalando a Sebastián.

-¡Hay que deshacerse de él!- dijeron a unísono mientras se echaban a correr hacia donde estaba Sebastián.

Rápidamente la multitud apresó al demonio quien solo sonreía, ya se vengaría -¡que el perro diabólico se encargue de él!- dijeron mientras le ponían grilletes en su cuello, manos y pies, lo cargaron entre varios hombres y lo llevaron hacia una barricada en forma de media luna, ahí lo aprisionaron con cadenas.

Miraba como las personas comenzaban a hincarse sobre las rodillas y comenzaban a hablar en señal de oración – ¡el perro blanco es un buen perro! ¡El desobediente perro negro es un mal perro! ¡Duerme gato nya nya! ¡El sol se oculta! ¡Duerme gato nya nya! ¡Gran perro diabólico! ¡Perdónenos por favor!-.*

Sebastián en su investigación había escuchado que un 'perro diabólico' castigaba a quienes no cumplieran con ciertas reglas que eran impuestas por Lord Henry, eso le pareció totalmente absurdo ya que cuando llegaron no había escuchado a nadie hablar de ello.

Un enorme rayo cayó cerca de la barricada y muchos más se comenzaron a ver – ¡Auuuuuuuhhh!- se alcanzó a escuchar un aullido.

-¡Ya viene!- dijeron justo después las personas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a marcharse rápidamente, Sebastián solo esbozó una diabólica sonrisa.

Por entre las azoteas de las casa del pequeño pueblo, una silueta bastante peculiar corria a toda prisa saltando entre un techo y otro –lo siento, puedo sentirlo… ¡mi radar de hombres guapos! ¡DEATH!- esboza una sonrisa mientras salta hacia la luz de la luna.

-Auuuuuuuhhh- se vuelve a escuchar, las personas ya se habían retirado dejando solo a Sebastián, las cadenas y grilletes con las que estaba aprisionado no eran nada para él, sin embargo aún no había tratado de deshacerse de ellas, poco a poco entre la extensa neblina la silueta de la que parece ser un perro enorme se acerca lentamente.

-Tsk odio a los perros- justo después las cadenas y grilletes caen al suelo hechas pedazos.

-Grrrr- oye un rugir mientras ve como el enorme anima se abalanza sobre él, pero algo con lo que no contaba era que… -tengo tantas ganas de ayudar que podría morir ¡DEATH!- justo después el enorme perro cae arrastrándose a lo lejos dejando solo una estela de polvo.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba – ¡Sebas-chan!- dijo el extraño personaje al momento que trataba de abrazarlo.

Sebastián estiro su brazo, quedando su mano enguantada en la cara del extraño shinigami quien estiraba sus brazos para poderlo abrazar –Sebas-chan no seas malo- le decía tratando de tocarlo.

-¿Señor Grell qué hace aquí?- le preguntó con cara de hastío.

-Will me mando que investigara algo- dijo.

-Grrrr- se oyó nuevamente el rugir del enorme perro, ambos voltearon a verlo.

El perro diabólico se abalanzó sobre el demonio y el shinigami, ambos se miraron y asintieron, cada uno rodeó al enorme animal y de un salto le lanzaron un contraataque. Solo se alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidos metálicos justo después el perro fue lanzado nuevamente, dejando una enorme estela de humo.

Cada cual cayó firmemente al suelo, Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa al mirar las pequeñas tijeras que tenía el shinigami en las manos – ¡no me veas así, no puedo hacer nada al respecto! ¡Will me quitó la Death Scythe que yo diseñé!- le dijo reclamándole.

El mayordomo siguió sonriendo -¡Extraño esa vibración!- le decía haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al perro diabólico, el animal yacía en el suelo tirado el demonio lo miró con rabia –es por eso odio a los perros- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, le dio una de sus clásicas patadas, haciendo el que pobre animal fuese a caer más lejos aún, solo que mientras caía este había sufrido un cambio, que fue rápidamente notado por el pelirrojo shinigami.

-¡Yo sabía que mi radar de hombres guapos no se había equivocado! Ahora tengo a dos sexys hombres junto a mí- dijo dando brincos.

Ambos estaban frente a frente del ahora transformado en ¡un hombre! El perro diabólico se había transformado en un humano, a Grell se formaron sus ojos en corazones al verlo completamente desnudo –Mmmmmm- suspiró.

-¿Puedo quedármelo, Sebas-chan?- le preguntó.

Sebastián puso sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz y dio largo suspiro –Haz lo que quieras- le respondió, ese shinigami bien sabía fastidiarlo.

-Wuaaaaaaa- dijo Grell gritando de la emoción y dando saltos y más saltos, se detuvo en seco –pero ¿A dónde lo llevaré? Will no me dejara tenerlo- hablaba para sí mismo.

-Hablando de él, ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió que investigaras?- le preguntó Sebastián.

-¿Eh?-

-Tsk, sabes que, no tengo tu tiempo debo irme- dijo mientras emprendía su marcha.

-Espera Sebas-chan- le decía mientras corría detrás del mayordomo –Will me mandó a buscar la 'Cinematic Record' o sea el libro que aguarda el juicio final y de paso también que buscara almas importantes, solo así me levantará mi castigo- le respondió esto último haciendo un puchero, Sebastián se paró en seco.

-¿Cinematic Record? ¿Por qué estás buscándola?- le preguntó mientras reanudaba su marcha.

-Fue robada de la gran biblioteca- le respondió, trataba de seguirle el paso al demonio.

-¿Fue robada? ¿Es algo tan fácil de robar?- lo cuestionó.

-Más o menos, cuando no lo utilizamos se encuentra en la biblioteca- respondió el pelirrojo.

-El libro para aguardar el juicio final, recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes- dijo el demonio con unas de sus manos tomando su mentón, ambos caminaban Grell notó que eran seguidos, volteó a mirar, una enorme hemorragia nasal se hizo se presente –wuaaaaaa- expresó mientras caía desmayado.

-Ya tuve suficiente de juegos- dijo Sebastián, iba a salir corriendo pero el sonido de unas llantas de madera detuvieron su marcha, volteó a mirar hacia atrás, se trataba del chófer de Ciel.

-La mansión del Lord ardió en llamas, apenas si pude escapar y no pude encontrar a nuestro joven amo por ningún lado- le dijo al mayordomo.

-El joven amo se encuentra indispuesto, pero…- sonrió –llévalo a él (se refiere al perro convertido en humano) a la mansión de Londres y búscale ropa, una vez que termines lo dejas en cualquier parte y te regresas nuevamente a la mansión y ahí nos esperas hasta que lleguemos- le terminó de decir.

El chófer asintió y ayudó a subir al hombre desnudo el cual no dejaba de lamerle la cara y restregársele, una vez que lo subió emprendió su marcha quedando solos e Grell y Sebastián.

-Mmmmm Sebas-chan, no quieres quedarte solo- le dijo este, juntando sus manos en su entrepierna y haciendo movimientos como si estuviese apenado, ni siquiera el demonio se había percatado cuando este se había puesto de pie nuevamente.

Sebastián suspiro -¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? Ya perdí mucho tiempo, debo encontrar a mi joven amo- comenzó a correr, el shinigami también hizo lo mismo, pero no lograba igualarle el paso.

-Es- espera Sebas-chan- cuando finalmente lo alcanzó –por cierto ¿Dónde está el mocoso? ¿Es muy raro que no esté él aquí?- le preguntó, Sebastián volteó a mirarlo y le lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo que a Grell se le erizara la piel.

-No es de su incumbencia- fue lo único que articuló.

El shinigami mejor ya no dijo nada y se dedicó a seguir al sexy demonio quien se le había adelantado considerablemente.

Finalmente había amanecido, a las afueras de Londres un hermoso castillo era iluminado por los rayos del sol, más dentro de este principalmente en las catacumbas solo reinaba la obscuridad, cualquiera que estuviese allí podría decir que es verdaderamente escalofriante.

En una de las tantas prisiones con las que cuenta ese lugar, yace recostado en el suelo descalzo y aun con su camisón de dormir, el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive, el cual abría los ojos lentamente, el cuarto que era de roca sólida y con gruesos barrotes de metal solo era alumbrado por una antorcha que estaba afuera de esta entre una prisión y otra.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó más nadie respondió, el niño se puso de pie con su mano se tocó su ojo derecho, se sorprendió al percatarse que no traía puesto su parche, rápidamente buscó algo para cubrírselo pero no había nada que se pudiese poner.

Trató de romper su camisón pero este ya era demasiado corto, no quería que lo volviesen a lastimar como cuando tenía diez años, se acercó hacia los barrotes y lo tomó con ambas manos -¡déjenme salir! ¡Exijo hablar con alguien!- gritaba justo después escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba él, rápidamente trató de cubrir su ojo derecho con sus cabellos.

-¡Hahaha! Te vez tan patético ¿sabes?- le dijo la silueta de un hombre que yacía parado en la obscuridad.

Ciel abrió los ojos como platos, como olvidar esa voz si fue la misma que había escuchado en sus sueños y también era la misma que había estado con él la noche anterior.

-¡Muéstrese, no sea cobarde!- espetó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hahahahahaha!- se burlaba –aun no eres digno de verme- respondió.

-¿Por qué me tiene encerrado?- preguntó.

El desconocido guardó silencio un momento, Ciel iba a hacerle la misma pregunta cuándo –Ciel, Ciel, sabes tu alma es sumamente pura pero tu cuerpo…- se refirió a una marca que apenas se alcanzaba a divisar y que había dejado Sebastián en el cuello del menor cuando casi tienen relaciones.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cuerpo?- preguntó interrogante pues no sabía a qué se refería el sujeto.

– ¡Es completamente impuro!- espetó –alma pura, cuerpo impuro ¿no crees que es muy irónico? – hablaba como si estuviese demente.

El joven conde no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras, el tipo parecía estar completamente loco, en el fondo esperaba que el sujeto no se quisiera aprovechar de él, ya que por desgracia estaba a su merced.

-¡Déjeme salir de aquí!- le reclamó apretando sus manos que aún estaban agarradas de los barrotes.

-¡Oh! ni te atrevas a hacerlo y tampoco te atrevas a llamarlo a él o de lo contrario los mataré a ellos- terminó de decir en tono altanero.

Ciel abrió los ojos a mas no poder "mataría a sus predecesores si llamaba a Sebastián ¿a eso se refería?".

El extraño sujeto esbozó una enorme sonrisa -si no quieres verlos morir en tus narices ¡más te vale que no lo llames!- le volvió a amenazar mientras le aventaba algo parecido a una fotografía, más bien era eso, el niño se agachó para tomarla si bien apenas si había luz el conde no pudo evitar a comenzar a derramar una lagrima al verla, la fotografía anterior no se comparaba para nada con esta ya que mostraba a sus padres casi moribundos, un revoltijo de emociones invadieron su ser, si llamaba a Sebastián sus padres morirían y si no lo hacía lo más probable es que él fuese el muerto.

-¡Así es! Sufre hasta que tu alma se purifique aún más y para que 'tu cuerpo' pueda ser purificado sin problema alguno, solo así serás digno de verme- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ciel quería entender las palabras del sujeto pero estaba más que confundido algo así le habían comentado cuando tenía diez años mas no tenía la edad para comprender "¿a qué se refería con ser purificado? ¿Este sujeto terminaría lo que los otros no pudieron?" su cuerpo rápidamente se tensó no podía negar que estaba asustado y lo peor de todo es que no podía llamar a su amado Sebastián.

La única fuente de luz que había se apagó por completo dejando la prisión en completa obscuridad, el niño sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al sentir que era tomado por su mentón y más aún al sentir la respiración del sujeto cerca de sus labios –serás mi prisionero hasta que estés listo para purificar tu cuerpo- terminó de decir para posteriormente aventar al joven conde hacia atrás, cayendo este de sentón en el frío suelo de roca –ahg- se quejó mientras trataba de sobarse.

-Nuevamente te recuerdo que ellos están bajo mi poder, depende de ti si quieres que permanezcan vivos- le dijo burlándose de él mientras se marchaba.

El niño comenzó a derramar lágrimas por la rabia, impotencia y frustración que sentía, nuevamente estaba atrapado sin que nadie le pudiese ayudar al igual que hace más de tres años.

Por otro parte Sebastián y el acosador de Grell quien aún trataba de seguirle el paso, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo que contaba con un enorme convento, a lo lejos en la montaña se alcanzaba a divisar un enorme castillo.

Aun no sabían que era ahí, hacia donde se debían dirigir.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó este cap, espero que les haya gustado.

No sé ustedes pero yo en este capítulo reiteré mi profundo odio hacia Ángela, por burlarse de Sebby (¿quién se creé?) y más porque logró persuadirlo.

(*) Se refiere al anime en el cap 8, de hecho alterné partes del capítulo 7, 8, 11 y 17 de este mismo, sorry si no quedó bien ya que fue la única excusa que encontré para agregar a Pluto a la historia XP

Y respecto a Cielito trataré de no ser tan mala con él.

Igual que la vez anterior, no tengo fecha de actualización para esta historia ya que tengo trabajo en exceso, de antemano les pido disculpas.

Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por su review's, gracias chicas por su apoyo espero que me sigan animando con sus comentarios a seguir escribiendo como hasta ahora.

Y una vez mas, les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer.

Dejen Review's please!


End file.
